Battle of the Heart
by L.uca Kerberos
Summary: [Discontinued]Three new Gundam pilots are sent to Earth in hopes of helping the Gundam boys destroy Oz. Read inside for full summary.CH 17 UP!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters. I do own any characters that I made up.

Summary: NOT A SELF-INSERT! Three new female Gundam pilots are sent to Earth in hopes of helping the Gundam boys destroy Oz. One girl holds a special power that would be useful on either side of the war. Will everything turn out alright for the Gundam pilots? Or will OZ defeat them? Relena bashing!

****

Battle of the Heart

Prologue

Lenx Wagami sighed as she threw some clothes into a bag sitting on her bed. 

"I can't believe I am doing this." She muttered to herself as she thought back to what Dr. J had said.

__

~Flashback~

Lenx was walking down the corridor with her friend and partner, Reiko Toshoku. Earlier that morning Dr. J had told them of a meeting that would involve both of them. Reiko only told her the basics of it and when Lenx bugged her for more information she would say nothing and walk away. Lenx was thinking over this when all of a sudden Reiko stopped. Lenx barely missed running into Reiko's back and instead fell flat on her butt. Reiko looked down and helped Lenx up with a smile. 

"Why'd we stop at the Gundam hanger?" Lenx growled as she wiped the dirt off of her bottom. 

"This is where Dr. J told us to meet him and Kri." Reiko answered shortly and went into the small hanger where three Gundams were kept. Lenx followed soon after, grumbling about crazy meeting places and hard, dirty floors that hurt when you fell on them. A chuckle was heard from the shadows and Lenx jumped slightly.

"Kri! Don't scare me! You know I can't sense things when I'm talking to myself!" She shouted and glared as a young girl walked out of the shadows. Kri smiled and continued walking past Lenx and up to Reiko. The two of them quietly conversed but soon stopped when they noticed Dr. J and a few other rebels stowing away their Gundams into three carriers. The three girls ran up to Dr. J with confused and a little bit angry faces. 

"Hey, why are putting our Gundams into the carriers? Did OZ find out that there were three other Gundams?" Lenx asked nervously. Dr. J smiled slightly and shook his head.

"No. OZ has not found the Gundams yet but I have a feeling that they will soon. That is why I am giving you a new mission." He said and walked towards the carrier that Reiko's Gundam was in. The three girls followed him, interested. 

"The five Gundams' that we sent to Earth are having a little bit of trouble fighting OZ. I, as well as some others, agreed that it is time to send you three to Earth to help them." He told them. Reiko and Kri had a grim face on while Lenx looked thoughtful.

"Do the other Gundam pilots know that are three other Gundam pilots?" She asked finally. Dr. J shook his head. 

"No but Miss Relena Peacecraft and Sally Po know of you but have promised not to tell the other Gundam pilots. I suspect that Lt. Noin and Zechs know of this as well but we can do nothing about that now. Fortunately Treize and Lady Une do not know of you yet but if Zechs does know, it will only be a matter of time before they know as well. I want you three to go to Earth and help the other Gundams stop OZ. That is the first part of your mission." He explained as he stared at the three girls in front of him.

"What's the second part?" Kri asked. Dr. J sighed.

"Someone knows of Lenx's powers and I am afraid that she is in danger. I want you two to protect her from OZ's armies." He said and nodded to Kri and Reiko. 

"Mission Accepted." All three girls answered in a monotone voice. 

__

~End Flashback~

After Lenx had finished packing she went back to the Gundam hanger and found the carrier with her Gundam in it. Reiko and Kri were already there and were waiting in their carriers. Dr. J came moments after Lenx had gotten into the carrier. 

"I want you three to stick together and tell the other Gundam Pilots that Dr. J sent you. Heero Yuy will know that you are allies and Relena and Sally will be able to vouch for you as well. I will keep in contact with you through your computer systems in the Gundams as well as the transmitter device each of you carries. Good luck and be careful!" He yelled as the girls started up the carriers. Minutes later all three of them were flying through space, heading towards Earth. Little did they know that this would be much more than an ordinary mission.

************************************************************************

I know. Not a very good chapter but I had to start somewhere!O_o. If you have read/seen my other fics you will notice the title 'Battle of the Heart' on a Fushigi Yuugi fic. I decided to take that fic down because I didn't like it and rename this fic 'Battle of the Heart'. This has nothing to do with Fushigi Yuugi and it is NOT a self-insertion fic. Please review! Animechick8


	2. Three New Gundams

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters but I do own Lenx, Reiko, and Kri.

****

Battle of the Heart

Chapter One: Three New Gundams

Lenx Wagami yawned as the carrier carrying her Gundam went into the Earth's outer atmosphere. She glanced beside her and saw her two friends and partners' carriers enter as well. She thought back to what Dr. J had told them through the carriers' contact system.

__

~Flashback~

"Miss Wagami? Do you copy?" Lenx heard Dr. J's voice through the speaker. She flipped up a switch and put on a headset.

"Roger. This is Lenx. Over." She said into the mouthpiece. 

"Lenx! Someone at the OZ base has found out about you and the others. It is only a matter of time before Treize sends his OZ soldiers after you. I have received conformation that we have two new allies on our side. Zechs Marquies(Sp?) and Lt. Noin. The two of them previously worked for OZ but once they had found out about what Treize was doing, they decided to rebel. Noin has left the base and is heading to Earth as we speak. Zechs has decided to stay and act a spy for the Gundams. I trust Noin but I am not so sure about Zechs yet. Be on guard. By the way, Noin should be at the base where you are staying a few hours after you arrive. If the other Gundam pilots attack, stop them and explain what I just said. I will tell this to Kri and Reiko as well. Now, back to what I was telling you about someone knowing that you three have taken off in Gundams, I want you to pick a different name and surname so you can hide your identity. Reiko and Kri may keep theirs but because of your, uniqueness, pick a different one and use that name once you get to Earth. Sally and Relena already know your real names so do not be worried if they say something to you using your real name." Dr. J's voice cut out and Lenx could her some shouts in the background. 

"I must be going now but remember to tell Kri and Reiko your new name and everything that I have told you. Good luck!" Dr. J cut off his connection to Lenx as she just stared ahead of her. Sure, she was worried about Dr. J, he was like a father to her and the other two girls. But her mission came first and she could worry about Dr. J later. She decided to forget about Dr. J for a few moments to think about a new name. When she was within sight of a near-by air base, she had decided on a name. 

"Sora Yonomon." She whispered to herself as she typed in some numbers to talk to her friends. After a few seconds both Kri and Reiko answered. 

"What's wrong Lenx? Did Dr. J contact you?" Reiko asked as the three of them flew over an ocean. Lenx filled all of them in on what he had said and stopped to catch her breathe once she was done. Both were quiet for a minute before Kri spoke up.

"What new name did you decide on?" She asked quietly. 

"Sora Yonomon. Whenever we are in front of anyone but Sally, Relena, Noin or ourselves, use that name, okay?" She said. 

"Roger. Kri/Reiko signing out." Both of them answered her and cut off their connections. 

__

~End Flashback~

The girls were quiet for the rest of their trip until they reached some sort of desert.(A/N: I do not know anything about the base where the Gundam pilots are staying so I will make some of it up.) Reiko landed first followed by Lenx. Kri landed last. Seconds after the three had landed five Gundams showed up. One of them, who Lenx recognized as Deathscythe, walked over to them. The cockpit opened up and a young boy with chestnut hair braided down his back jumped out. 

"Who are you and what do you want?" He asked, a little coldly. Lenx smirked. _I'm going to have a little fun first._ She thought and was about to retort but before she could Reiko was talking.

"We are Gundam pilots, like yourselves. Dr. J sent us. Heero should know who were talking about." Reiko answered in an emotionless voice. All of the pilots, who were now out of their Gundams, showed at least some surprise. A boy with short, blonde hair jumped down from his Gundam and walked over to Lenx's carrier. 

"Who are you?" He asked politely. Lenx sighed and opened up the hatch to the carrier. She jumped down, Reiko and Kri jumped down as well, and all three walked over to the young blonde boy. By now the other Gundam pilots, along with two females who Lenx thought were Sally and Relena, surrounded them. Sally and Relena smiled friendly at them but didn't say that they acknowledged them. Kri spoke up first.

"I am Kri Mizumi." She said coldly.

"And this is Reiko Toshoku and Sora Yonomon." Reiko and Lenx nodded their heads as a greeting. A boy with short, messed up brown hair walked over to Lenx and pulled a gun on her. Reiko and Kri had to restrain themselves from attacking the boy. 

"How do we know that you aren't lying and that you aren't spies?" He asked coldly as he glared at them. Lenx didn't seemed fazed at all. 

"You can even ask Dr. J. He'll tell you who we are. Miss Relena and Miss Sally know who we are." She said just as coldly. The boy pulled back his gun and looked at Relena and Sally who were smiling slightly. 

"Is she speaking the truth?" He asked them. They only nodded. He stared at them a moment longer before turning back to Lenx.

"I am Heero Yuy, pilot of Wing Zero." He said and backed away. 

"I am Quatre Reberba Winner, pilot of Sandrock." The blonde said and smiled. Lenx smiled back at him. 

"I have no name but you may call me Trowa Barton and I pilot Heavyarms." A tall boy with hair covering his right eye said quietly. The boy with the braid walked over to Lenx and smirked.

"I'm Duo Maxwell and I pilot the Deathscythe. I may run and hide but I tell no lies." He said. Lenx chuckled a bit before turning to a boy with short black hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. 

"I will not give my name to some weak onna's!" He snorted. 

"Weak women!?" Lenx growled. Quatre smiled nervously.

"That's Change Wufei, pilot of Nataku." He said, wanting to break up the fight that was about to start. 

"Don't mind Wu-man. He thinks everyone's weak." Duo said as he laughed. Lenx got an evil smile on her face.

"Wu-man? I have a better name for him." She said. Reiko and Kri noticed the look in Lenx's eyes and groaned, slapping a hand to their foreheads. Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Sally, and Relena looked at them curiously. 

"Whenever she gets that look in her eyes, there's gonna be trouble." Reiko supplied. Duo smiled happily.

"What is it?" He asked. Lenx smirked and whispered something to Duo. Duo smiled goofily and laughed, Lenx laughing along with him. Wufei glared at the two laughing Gundam pilots.

"Nothing can be worse than Wu-man so spit it out already!" Wufei snarled. Duo and Lenx quickly composed themselves and put on straight faces.

"Whatever you say. Wu-bear." They said and cracked up again. Wufei's face got very red from anger and it took both Quatre and Trowa to hold him back from chasing Lenx and Duo who were now rolling around the ground with laughter. Suddenly their laughing ceased when everyone heard a ship off in the distance. Kri, Reiko, and Lenx had an idea of who it was but put up their defenses all the same. The boys got back into their respected Gundams while Sally and Relena had taken off to somewhere more safe. Kri and Reiko got back into their carriers to unhook their Gundams from the safety straps while Lenx just stood outside. A few minutes later a large carrier came down from the sky. Everyone recognized it as an OZ ship and loaded their weapons. The ship landed but no one attacked. The hatch to the ship slowly opened to reveal a young woman dressed in an OZ uniform. She had hair like Trowa's except it was black. Lenx ran up to her, much to the confusion of the others.

"You must be Lt. Noin, am I correct?" Lenx asked her. Noin smiled and nodded. Lenx smiled back and signaled to Reiko and Kri that it was safe. Wufei jumped out of his Gundam and landed in front of Lenx.

"You stupid, weak onna! Can't you tell that she works for OZ?" He asked angrily. Lenx glared at him.

"Noin is no longer working for OZ. She is on our side now." Lenx bit out and pushed past him, a chuckling Noin following after her. Wufei whipped around and stalked back to the other Gundam pilots. Relena and Sally were back as well.(A/N: I wonder where they go...) Reiko and Kri walked up to Noin and introduced themselves. After Lenx, with the help of Reiko, Kri, and Noin, explained to the guys, as well as Relena and Sally, about Noin, the group headed inside of a rather large underground base. Quatre explained that this is where some of his friends and fellow pilots are located. The four girls stored their carriers, along with their Gundams and a Taurus. After they were done everyone went into a large room with a long table and a bunch of chairs waited. Lenx guessed that it was a meeting room. Everyone took a seat and waited for Relena or Quatre to speak. But instead of them speaking, Kri did.

"I guess you want to know more about us, huh?" She asked. Quatre and a few others nodded and waited for Kri to continue. 

"Well, as you already know, my name is Kri Mizumi and I am fifteen years old. I pilot the Gundam Dobutsu, or animal." She said and nodded at Reiko.

"My name is Reiko Toshoku and I am fifteen years old as well. My Gundam is the Zurui Neko, or Sly Cat." She told them and glanced at Lenx.

"I am L, er, Sora Yonomon and I am fifteen years old. I pilot the Gundam DarkBlade." Lenx said and gulped nervously when she had almost told them her real name instead of her fake name. Duo, Heero, and Trowa raised their eyebrows when she stuttered about her name, but didn't say anything otherwise. 

"I think that now you should tell us why you were sent here." Trowa said calmly. The others nodded in agreement. Lenx sighed and looked towards Reiko and Kri for help. They looked away and smirked slightly. Lenx growled under her breath but gave up.

"Fine. I'll tell you." She said and explained to them about how and why they were here. Reiko and Kri would sometimes put in their opinions but were usually silent. A half hour later Lenx had finished and everyone was tired. Relena and Sally stood up.

"We will show you to your rooms and tomorrow we can tell you about ourselves, okay?" Sally said they headed down the halls. Lenx, Kri, Reiko, and Noin nodded. Lenx's room was on the right side of Duo's, Kri's room was on the left side of Heero's, Noin's room was in front of Quatre's room, and Reiko's room was in front of Trowa's room. Pretty soon everyone was asleep. 

************************************************************************

This chapter was mostly filled with information and I didn't like how I did the end to well but it'll have to do. Ja and please review! Animechick8


	3. Just A Normal Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing but I do own any characters that I made up.

****

Battle of the Heart

Chapter Two: Just A Normal Day

Lenx sighed as she stared up at the wooden ceiling. She could hear Duo banging on her door yelling for her to wake up. A few minutes later Wufei's voice joined it. 

"Get up you weak onna!" Wufei shouted through the door. Lenx shot out of bed and threw open the door. Wufei and Duo were just in the middle of knocking when she opened it. 

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP ALREADY! I'M UP!" She screamed and beat Wufei and Duo senseless. Wufei got a tougher beating because of his comment on weak women. After Lenx was done she dusted off her hands and ran down the stairs. She walked into a kitchen-type area and smiled sleepily at Reiko and Trowa, who were drinking coffee. Kri was making breakfast with Quatre while Heero just stared into space. A few minutes after Lenx had sat down with her coffee, Duo and a very-much-in-pain Wufei stumbled into the kitchen. Trowa looked up from reading the newspaper and smirked slightly when Lenx tripped Wufei who fell flat on his face. Duo laughed despite the condition he was in and sat next to Lenx. Everyone else soon sat down to eat as well. 

After everyone was done eating they went inside the meeting room. Relena, Noin, and Sally were already seated. Lenx yawned and rubbed her eyes sleepily. Reiko and Kri looked at her with questioning eyes. Lenx shook her head but didn't say anything. Everyone turned their attention to Relena as she spoke up.

"OZ has decided to attack again. We have received conformation that they will be attacking a base where some rebels' are hiding out. Your mission is too stop OZ from attacking." She said and stared at everyone. Lenx raised her hand.

"I must make something clear. This goes for everyone. I will take orders from no one but Dr. J. Reiko and Kri won't either. We will not fight until Dr. J has told us our mission." She said coldly. Relena looked shocked that someone would stand up to her but quickly compromised herself.

"Well then, I'm afraid that you won't be taking part in this mission." Relena said and glared at Lenx. This time it was Kri who interfered.

"I don't think you were listening, Relena. Sora just said that we don't take orders from anyone but Dr. J. Telling us that we can't fight is an order. We will do what we want on our own accord." She said icily. Relena glared back at her with a hatred that even Heero was a little surprised at. 

"I will tell you as I wish to tell you. Weirdo's like 'Sora' should not even have the right to pilot a mobile suit, let alone one of the most powerful Gundam's ever built." Relena said with a sneer. That smirk was quickly wiped off her face when she found herself pinned to the wall by both Reiko and Kri. 

"If you say anything about Sora, we will kill you without hesitation." Reiko snarled. Relena glanced at Heero with a fearful expression but Heero didn't move. She turned her eyes back to glaring gray eyes. Relena nodded and Kri dropped her and returned to her seat next to Heero. Reiko gave her one last glare and sat down next to Trowa and Wufei. Duo and the others watched this little spectacle with interest but he turned his attention away when he heard Lenx whimper. He put a hand on her shoulder. Lenx jumped at the contact and looked into Duo's eyes. Duo was a little unnerved by the immense sadness and pity in Lenx's eyes but shook his head. 

"Are you okay? I'm sure Relena didn't mean what she said." He whispered. Lenx sighed and closed her eyes.

"You have no idea how right she was, Duo." She said quietly. Duo stared at her a moment longer but then turned back to a speaking Sally. Relena couldn't speak anymore because she was shaking with fear at the death-threats she received. Noin looked positively happy that someone had threatened Relena and smiled whenever she looked at Reiko, Kri, or Lenx. Lenx focused half of her attention to Sally but the other half was thinking over things about her past.

************************************************************************

Sorry to leave it at a cliff-hanger but I can't write anymore. The next chapter should be up within a few days. I really don't like Relena that much so if she seems mean or something that isn't usually like her character(at least that's what some people think), it's because I don't like her. I would like to thank my first reviewer **Daimeryan Rei.** Thank you so much!^_^ Ja and please review! Animechick8


	4. Itai Kako

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I do own any characters that I made up. This chapter is mostly a reminiscing-the-past type thing but that's because I have to write about Lenx's past so later chapters won't seem as confusing. There might be a little gore and blood so I am warning you.

****

Battle of the Heart

Chapter Three: Itai Kako

A small girl with blonde-streaked auburn hair ran into a tall apartment building, carrying a small box. She ran up stairs and skidded to a stop outside room 224. She pulled out a key and fumbled with the lock for a minute before throwing the door open.

"Okka-san! Otou-san! I'm home!" She called out in a soft but strong voice. She pulled off her shoes and jacket, not setting the box down for a second. She looked up as a middle-aged woman walked into the room. The woman smiled. 

"How was school, Lenx-chan?" She asked while sitting down on a couch. Lenx sat down next to her.

"It was fine, Okka-san. But guess what I got in training today!" She said excitedly. Her mother nodded for her to go on. She opened up the box that she had been carrying. Her mother gasped at the beauty of the small bracelet sitting in the box. She carefully picked it up and studied it through the light. Lenx waited patiently for her mother to finish inspecting the beautiful blue and black bracelet. 

"Sensei said that I had finished what training he could give me with my powers. He said that I could have this to mask them when not in battle and to give them a power boost when I am in battle. It is called the 'Kuro Ao', or Black Heart. Where's Otou-san anyway?" She explained and looked around for her father. Her mother gently took her daughters hand and slipped the bracelet on. Lenx looked at the bracelet before staring at her mother. Her mother sighed.

"The wars are starting up again, I'm afraid. Your father had to go and help a good friend of his, Dr. J, finish up some new 'project' they were working on. He said that it would resolve the wars and bring peace to the colonies and Earth. He will not be back for a while." She told Lenx sadly. Lenx nodded and stared out into the cloud filled skies. Suddenly she was jerked out of her musings when a large crash was heard. Her mother picked her up and stared fearfully out of the window where several mobile suits were starting to align. She quickly shut the window and opened up the back door to the house. Lenx just stared at her with a confused look on her face. 

"Where are we going haha?" She asked quietly. Her mother peeked around the corner of a building for any signs of danger. When she saw that it was clear she ran across the road and jumped into her car. Lenx sat in the seat beside her, still waiting for her question to be answered. The car roared to life and before it even had a chance to warm up Lenx's mother was speeding down the road to where her father worked.

"OZ is attacking. We must get to the labs and tell your father about your Kuro Ao and..." Her mother never got to finish what she was saying because a Leo mobile suit was suddenly in front of them. Lenx's mother swerved the car to the right and ran into a wall. She quickly picked up her daughter and left the car. She ran down the street, away from the approaching Leo. Suddenly she screamed as the Leo shot at her. She dropped Lenx and fell to the ground, covered in blood. Lenx just stared and felt hot, salty tears making their way down her face. Her mother looked up at her with sorrow filled eyes and smiled slightly. 

"Go...go to your...father's lab...tell them who you are...they will let...you...in. I love...you, Lenx." She said before her she closed her eyes forever. Her hand fell limply to her side and a peaceful look dawned her face. Lenx was sobbing now and her steps were wobbly. She quickly got up and ran to her mothers side.

"Okka-san! Okka-san! Please wake up Okka-san!" She screamed. She gasped and turned around as she heard a mobile suit approach her. She quickly stood up and started running. _Haha can't be dead. Maybe if I find Otou-san he will say that it's alright and Okka-san's just sleeping, that she'll wake up tomorrow._ But a large part of her knew that her mother was really dead and not coming back. She shoved the thought out of her mind and kept on running. A few minutes later she finally saw the roof of her fathers lab and leaped over the fence. Guards and mobile suit pilots were everywhere, yelling frantically. No one has stopped her yet so she kept on going to where her fathers area was.

"Otou-san! Otou-san! Okka-san is..." She stopped as screamed at the sight that greeted her when she threw open the door. Blood was everywhere and a few missing body parts. She cried out again when she saw her father's body laying among the other bloodied bodies. She was about to run over to his still form when someone grabbed her from behind. Her scream was muffled by a hand as the person pulled her into another room. As soon as her captor let her go she turned around and got into a fighting stance. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that it was only Dr. J. Before she could say anything he ushered her into some kind of shelter.

"Stay here. I will be back as soon as all of this is over. If I don't come back in twenty-four hours, go to another shelter area." He said strictly and slammed the door shut. Lenx was too frightened and scared to do anything but sit there and stare.

************************************************************************

I thought this chapter was pretty good. I would like to thank **RVD** and 

****

Myreeeeeen n' Raaayneeer for reviewing. Ja and please review! Animechick8


	5. Itai Kako Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I do own Lenx, Reiko, Kri, their Gundams, and Sasori. Lenx is still in the flashback.

****

Battle of the Heart

Chapter Four: Itai Kako Part Two

~Two Months Later~

Lenx grunted as she dodged the attack in her brand new Gundam. She and her fellow pilots Kri and Reiko were testing out the Gundams that Dr. J had built for them. The three girls had been trained and were almost as good as the 'Perfect Soldier', Heero Yuy. Lenx was a little bit more powerful then her companions but that was because of her special powers. She glanced down at the glowing bracelet on her wrist. She remembered the day she had gotten that bracelet from her sensei. The day that both her parents died and the hatred that had started. Lenx loved no one and the only ones who she had really liked were Kri, Reiko, Dr. J, and a few fellow scientists and friends of Dr. J. She heard a beep and stopped her Gundam. The other two Gundams stopped as well. She stepped out of her Gundam with a grim smile on her face. Dr. J, and Dr. H had been watching their training because they had some 'important mission' for the three girls to go on. 

"We have deemed you ready for this mission. You will start immediately." Dr. J told them. Reiko and Kri nodded but Lenx frowned. 

"What is the mission and where are we going?" She asked quietly. Dr. J looked at her sadly. He recalled what had happened one day when OZ attacked and Lenx was sent out to fight them. She had won the battle but a lone scientist knocked her out and 'kidnapped' her. Lenx did not recall much of what happened that day but she remembered that the scientist's name was Sasori Mamushi or something like that. Dr. J had some tests done on Lenx and revealed that some kind of experiment had been done on her. Dr. J had told her this and she said that she barely remembered Sasori having a knife and some kind of liquid was injected into her from a cut that Sasori had made. Ever since that day, Lenx had not gone on any missions alone. Kri, Reiko, or sometimes even an amateur fighter went with her. But she was never alone. 

"Don't worry Lenx. Kri and Reiko will be with you. Your mission is to infiltrate the new OZ base and destroy it. " He explained and waved to some mechanics that were hanging around. The mechanics started to load the Gundams into some carriers. Kri and Reiko nodded.

"Mission. Accepted." Lenx said and got into a carrier. 

~One Hour Later~

"Lenx! Watch your back! They know where here!" Kri yelled over the blaring of the alarm. Lenx nodded and grabbed the gun from a fallen soldier. But before she could reach it a pair of hands grabbed her around her waist. She spun around to face her attacker and screamed.   
"Y-you!" Sasori smiled crazily.

"Yes my little song-bird. I have missed you. Now come with me and your friends will not be hurt by OZ." He said and grabbed her arm. Lenx jerked away from him angrily and started to back away.

"Get away you creep!" She snarled at him. Sasori scowled and lunged for her. Lenx waited for the impact of his body against hers but none came. Kri and Reiko had blocked him.

"Lenx! Was this the bastard that did those experiments on you?" Kri yelled. Lenx nodded and Kri punched the man in the gut. Before Sasori blacked out, he whispered the most bone-chilling thing Lenx had ever heard.

"I was the one that sent OZ to kill your parents. I did it so I could have you. You are mine, little song-bird of the wind. I will find you, Sora." And then he blacked out. 

__

~End of Flashback~

Lenx woke up screaming bloody murder and seconds later all seven Gundam pilots plus Relena, Sally, Noin, and Trowa's sister, Catherine burst into the room. Kri, Reiko, and surprisingly, Duo ran over to Lenx's shaking form. Kri placed a gentle hand on Lenx's shoulder but Lenx jerked it off.

"Sora! What's wrong?" Reiko asked. Lenx glared at her.

"Don't call me that. _He_ called me that." She snapped. Reiko looked hurt for a moment but then she realized what Lenx had meant. Duo and the rest of the Gundam pilots looked at Lenx and Reiko questioningly. 

"You dreamt about him again, didn't you Lenx? You dreamt of the time that he performed those experiments on you and when your parents died." Kri said softly. Lenx nodded and shut her eyes. They snapped open when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She stared into Duo's eyes. Suddenly she cried out a flung herself at him, crying into his shirt. Duo looked surprised, as did everyone else, but continued to hold Lenx. Kri and Reiko looked at each other with knowing glances. Then they ushered everyone out of the room to leave Duo and Lenx alone. A few minutes later Lenx had stopped crying and was looking at Duo again. She fought the blush that threatened to creep onto her face. 

"I-I'm sorry Duo." She whispered and looked away from him. She gasped slightly as Duo gently grabbed her chin and turned her face to look at him again. 

"Care to tell me what happened? Talking usually helps." He asked quietly. Lenx sighed and looked out the window, no one noticed that Duo hadn't removed his hand from her chin yet. 

"I-I don't know if I'm ready yet. I've never told anyone about my past except for Kri and Reiko, but even they don't know the full extent to what happened. I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you. That is, if you want to listen." She said and a pink hue touched her cheeks. 

"I have the time." Duo said softly. Lenx nodded and took a deep breath.   
"Well, I was in...training and I got this bracelet..." (I'm not going to say this over again. It's basically the same thing that's happened in the last two chapters.) After Lenx had finished her tale, she looked away again, thinking Duo would hate her. Her eyes widened when Duo embraced her. 

"I went through almost the same thing as you. I never knew my parents and I grew up in a church." Duo said and leaned back to stare at the stars. Lenx looked at him.

"I'm sorry." She said at last. Duo stared at her, surprised.

"For what? You didn't do anything and I don't need your pity." He told her and stood up. 

"If you don't mind, I'm gonna go back to bed now. Oyasumi Nasai." He said and left the room. Lenx sighed and got back into her bed. _I can't believe I cried in front of everyone. They must think that I'm weak now. But what I'm really surprised about is that I told Duo about my past and he actually listened. But why did I keep blushing? Do I...have a crush on him!? I'm too tired to think about this right now. _She thought as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

************************************************************************

This chapter was just finishing up about Lenx's past. Duo's thoughts will be in the next chapter. I think. And sorry if Duo and the others seem a little OOC but it can't be helped. Ja and please review! Animechick8 


	6. Explanations and A New Pet

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I do own Lenx, Reiko, Kri, Sasori, and Hokiboshi.

****

Battle of the Heart

Chapter Five: Explanations and A New Pet

Duo stared up at the ceiling absently while lying in his bed. _Why did I comfort her? That was sort of weird, even for me. But I can't help feeling sympathetic for her after she told me what happened to her. Even my story can't compare to hers. Was it just me or did she keep blushing? I wonder...does she have a crush on me!? Nah..._ He thought as his eyes drifted shut. 

*The Next Morning*

Lenx yawned as she pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt. She yelped when she hit her head on the dresser when someone had knocked on her door. 

"Lenx? Are you okay?" Duo's voice said from outside the door. Lenx's eyes widened. _Crap! It's Duo. I hope I don't blush._ She thought as she opened up the door while rubbing the bump on her head. 

"Uh, Kri and Reiko wanted me to come get you up. But I guess that you got yourself up." He said as he looked her over. Lenx tried hard not to blush and turned away from Duo. Duo noticed this and smirked. _So she _does _have a crush on me! I never thought it possible. _He thought as he walked over to Lenx. Lenx looked at him, confused, but when she saw the gleam in his eyes, her immediate thought was: Run away! She quickly tried to push past him but Duo grabbed her arm. She glared at him as he smirked. She tried to pull free but Duo just held on tighter. Finally she sighed and threw her arm up in the air.

"Fine! I give up. What do you want?" She asked, clearly annoyed. Her eyes widened as Duo pulled her up to his chest. Duo smiled when he felt Lenx shiver and leaned down next to her ear.

"I know that you have a crush on me." He whispered. Lenx pulled back with her mouth hanging open. _Am I really that obvious? _She thought wildly as Duo chuckled. Both of them jumped when a cough was heard from the door.

"We need you downstairs Lenx. The Gundam pilots want some explanations." Reiko said from the doorway with a raised eyebrow at Duo and Lenx's position. Lenx and Duo blushed and jumped away from each other. Lenx nodded.

"Um, all right." She said and quickly left the room. Reiko gave Duo one last smirk before following after Lenx. Duo stood there for a few minutes before smiling slightly and running downstairs to join the others. 

*Downstairs*

Wufei and Kri were currently having a glaring contest when Lenx, Reiko, and Duo got downstairs. Sally and Noin were staring at them, amused while Quatre and Catherine were trying to get the two to stop, with no success. Reiko cleared her throat and all eyes turned to her.

"I believe that you all want to know why we call 'Sora' Lenx." She said, putting emphasis on Sora. Lenx cringed when Reiko said that and Duo looked at her, a little bit worried. Reiko glanced at Lenx before sitting down next to Trowa. Kri had settled down next to Heero, Wufei next to Sally, Quatre next to Catherine, and Relena next to Noin. Lenx sat down towards the top of the table and Duo sat next to her. 

"Well, my real name is Lenx Wagami. I was born with mysterious. Powers. I came from a pretty poor family and my parents fought all the time. My dad worked on designing Gundams with Dr. J and Dr. H, plus a few others. My mom didn't really work and was almost never home. I had an older brother but he was living on Earth, going to collage there, well, here. I trained everyday after school and on weekends with my Sensei to try and control my powers. The day that my training was finished, I was given a bracelet." Lenx held up her wrist to show the bracelet, slightly glowing with a white glow.

"This bracelet is called the Kuro Ao or Black Heart. It conceals my powers and will only let me use them when I am weaponless and in mortal danger, or when I am in the battlefield. Anyways, when I cam home from training, my mom was home and told me that my dad was at work and blah blah blah. As the rain started coming down harder, mobile suits attacked. My mom tried to get us out of the apartment that we lived in, but was killed by a mobile suit. I ran off to the base my father worked at and tried to find him. By the time I got there, he was already dead. Dr. J took me and hid me in a shelter. Two days later he came back and took me with him to a new base. I trained and was able to pilot both Gundams and mobile suits better than anyone else at the time. By the way, this was just a little before Heero came. Two new recruits, Kri and Reiko, came and trained with me. I was sent on a mission while they were finishing up their training so I had to go alone. I defeated OZ but a lone 'mad scientist' knocked me out and kidnapped me. Keep in mind that I was already injured from the previous battle. I had woken up a few times and found that he had been performing experiments on me. I have no clue what kind, as whenever I woke up he would inject me with a tranquilizer. One day the place that he worked on me was attacked. I managed to get out before the building blew up and safely got back to Dr. J's base. I never went on another mission alone. You have no idea what that man did to me. I trained hard with Kri and Reiko and we eventually got another mission. We attacked a major OZ base and managed to destroy most of the people along with their mobile suits. I had gone off down a deserted hall and killed off several guards that intercepted me. I turned a corner and a pair of hands grabbed me from behind. I went into attack mode and managed to injure my captor. What I was not ready for was who my captor was. Sasori had somehow found me and wanted to have me back. He was about to tranquilize me but Reiko and Kri found me and stopped him. They had hit him hard on the head and before he passed out, he said something to me. It involved him telling me that he had killed my parents and that he would find me again. After we had finished that mission, Dr. J sent us to Earth and here we are. End of story." Lenx finished and closed her eyes. She was shaking slightly but calmed when Duo put a hand on her forearm. After a few minutes of silence Lenx opened her eyes and looked at everyone with a grave expression. 

"I have one major question that I have been thinking over the past few days." She said and everyone stared at her, waiting for her to finish. 

"Can I go adopt an animal at the pound?" She asked suddenly and grinned sheepishly. Several facefaults and sweatdrops coursed through-out the room. Kri and Reiko were shaking their heads muttering that they should have expected this. But Duo was looking thoughtful.

"I've been wondering about that too. I think we _should _get an animal. Me and Lenx can go today and pick one out. What'd ya say Lenx?" He said/asked happily. Lenx's smile broadened and she nodded. Quatre sighed.

"I guess. But you two are the ones that will take care of it." He explained and then left the room, Catherine, Trowa, and Reiko following. Duo and Lenx turned SD and ran out of the room happily. 

*On The Way To The Pound*

Lenx and Duo were grinning like madmen; Lenx happy that she'll get a pet and Duo happy that he made Lenx happy. The two turned a corner and Lenx stopped suddenly. Duo looked at her questioningly. She had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Duo, what kind of animal are we going to get?" She asked finally. Duo blinked and then shrugged.

"I dun know. What about a dog? I don't think we want a cat, I believe Quatre's allergic to them." He said as the two continued walking.

"What about an exotic pet?" Lenx said excitedly. She looked up at Duo who was looking away and a pink hue touched her cheeks.

"What kind of 'exotic pet'?" He asked. Now it was Lenx's turn to shrug and look away.

"How about a fox? They're cool animals." She said as they entered the pound. Duo nodded and smiled as Lenx walked up to the front desk.

"Do you have any foxes up for adoption?" She asked kindly. The person at the desk frowned and thought for a bit before nodding with a smile. She stood up and led the two towards the back of the building. She opened up a door and motioned for them to come in. A lone, silver fox kit was sitting in the corner of the small room. Lenx blinked then squealed slightly as she walked up to the tiny fox. The secretary that led them to the room smiled slightly as the fox rubbed up against Lenx, purring slightly.(A/N: Yes, foxes DO purr.) 

"We found that little one in the forest where mobile suits attacked. They had killed the kits parents and sisters. When we found him he was near death so we fed him and nourished him back to health. He doesn't take to fondly to humans or other animals very well. I'm surprised that he is acting like this. You two must be very special. Would you like to adopt him?" She asked kindly. Duo looked at Lenx who nodded happily. The secretary's smiled grew larger and she left the room, Lenx and Duo following her with a sleeping fox cub in Lenx's arms. Duo turned to Lenx who was cuddling the fox and smiling happily.

"What are you going to name him?" Duo asked with a smile. Lenx looked at him and then looked at the fox.

"I'm going to name him Hokiboshi or Comet. What do you think?" She asked him.   
"I think that's a perfect name." He said and followed the secretary back into the main office. After the two had filled out some papers and gotten a license for Hokiboshi, they walked back to Quatre's mansion on the far side of town. _I wonder how everyone else is going to react to Hokiboshi. I can't wait to see their reaction!_ Lenx thought giddily as they entered the house. Everyone was eating lunch in the dining room and Hokiboshi had waken up from the smell. The three companions entered the room, two smiling happily. Noin, Sally, Kri, Catherine and Reiko jumped up from the table and ran over to Lenx who was still holding Hokiboshi.

"He's so cute!" Catherine said with a smile. Duo had walked over and sat at the table with the guys, Relena not being present. 

"What's his name?" Sally asked.

"Hokiboshi." Lenx replied while setting Hokiboshi down on the floor and sat next to Duo at the table. The other females had stopped ogling at Hokiboshi and sat down at the table as well. Wufei was currently staring at the fox with a mixed look of anger and fascination. Trowa and Heero just glanced at Hokiboshi before going back to their food. After everyone had eaten, and given Hokiboshi a few tablescraps, they went off to do their own things.

******************************************************************************

I don't really know why I introduced Hokiboshi into the story but I have a vague idea on what I will do with him. I'm sorry if Duo seems a little OOC. Next chapter:

*A matchmaking fox!

*Sasori lives

*Lenx's Powers

*And school starts!

Ja and please review! Animechick8


	7. It's That Time Of The Month Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I do own Lenx, Reiko, Kri, Hokiboshi, their Gundams, and Sasori. If you take them I will sic Trowa and Duo on you! *Turns to Duo who is sitting at the computer and reading over the previous chapters* Why do I have to do this stupid disclaimer any way? It's not like anyone reads it.

Duo: Because us bishounen need you to do that. 

Me: Why?

Duo: I dun know. It's just a rule in the "How to Handle a Bishounen" book I found sitting around.

Me: There's a rule book for being with a bishie? What else does it have it in there? *Grabs the book from Duo and starts reading* 

Duo: Um, I think she'll be back later on. For now, go ahead and read the chapter. Ja! 

****

Battle of the Heart

Chapter Six: It's That Time Of The Month Again

Lenx and Hokiboshi had wandered off to Lenx's room while Heero, Kri, Sally, Wufei, and Noin went outside. Duo had followed Lenx and Hokiboshi, staying out of site, hoping to get some 'information' out of Lenx by eavesdropping. 

__

~Lenx's POV~

I smirked to myself when I saw Duo following us in a mirror that we passed. _So, he thinks he can eavesdrop on us, does he? Well, let's put on a little act..._I grinned wickedly and left my door open just a crack. I quietly filled up a bucket of water and stood on a chair next to the door. I glanced at Hokiboshi and saw him standing on the other side of the door. Suddenly I started screaming about an intruder and Duo came running into the room. I poured the bucket of water on him and started laughing when he yelped as the ice cold water _trickled down his super hot body...What the hell!? Where the heck did that thought come from? Even I'm not this hentai-ey. Sometimes. Hardly. Oh, who cares? Let's watch what else he does... _

~Regular POV~

Duo glared at Lenx as he tried to wring out the water from his hair. Lenx was standing on a chair, laughing her head off at a soaking Duo. Suddenly Lenx gasped as she fell off of the chair. She waited for the impact of the floor but it never came. She stared up into Duo's eyes and blushed slightly. When she was about to fall, Duo had grabbed her around the waist and was now holding her to his chest. 

"Er, thanks. And I'm sorry for pouring the water on you." Lenx said while blushing and looked away. Duo grinned and let her go.

"Nah, that's okay. Say, where'd the fox go?" He asked while looking around the room. Lenx looked around as well and rested her eyes on the closed door.

"Um, Duo? Do you remember one of us closing this door and locking it?" She asked as she tried to open the door. Duo shook his head and stood next to her. Lenx looked under the door(You know, that crack between the door and the floor?) and tried to look around. She could barely see Hokiboshi's feet padding down the carpeted hallway. She stood back up and glared at the door. 

"Sneaky fox locked us in here! And I can't open this door because it locks from the outside. We just have to wait until someone comes up and unlocks it." She said grumpily and sat down on the bed. Duo sat next to her.

"Hey now! It isn't that bad to be stuck with me, is it? By the way, do you have a t-shirt that I could use or something? It's getting kind of cold in this wet shirt." He asked and looked around the small room. Lenx shook her head.

"Sorry, I don't have any t-shirts except for some of mine but those are too small for you to fit in." She said and laid back on the bed. 

"Oh. Then I guess I can just take this off." Duo then proceeded to take off his wet shirt. Lenx shot up from the bed and stared at him wildly.

"What do you mean "just take this off"!? You can't take your shirt off just because it's wet, um, right?" Duo stared at a blushing Lenx and grinned. 

"Don't tell me you don't **want **to see me without my shirt on?" He asked mischievously. Lenx looked away and shook her head.   
"T-that's not it at all! I just don't think you...should...take...your...shirt off." She said slowly and watched as Duo did just that. She stared at his flat, muscled stomach and gulped nervously when Duo caught her staring.

__

~Duo's POV~

I grinned when I saw her staring at my chest. _Heh, she still thinks that I don't know that she has a crush on me. Well, if I do say so for myself, I'd say she is pretty lucky to have a guy like me around. Of course, I think she's a little cute too...WHAT!? I did not just think that. Nope._

~Yes you did.~

I did not! And who the hell are you?

~I am your conscious, dumbass.~

Oh. And don't call me a dumbass.

~Back to the subject. You like Lenx.~

NO I DON'T!

~Admit it. You do.~

Do not.

~Do.~

Do not.

~Do.~

Do not!

~Do!~

DO NOT!

~DO TOO!~

DO NOT TIMES A MILLION!

~DO TOO TIMES A BILLION!~

DO NOT TIMES INFINITY!

~DO TOO TIMES INFINITY TIMES A ZILLION!~

Huh? Is zillion even a word, or number for that matter?

~Of course it is. I just used it.~

Jeez, you're really stuck up?

~I AM you, ya know.~

But I am **not **that mean.

~Just think of me as the evil you.~

Um, riiiight.

~SHUT UP! Now, back to the subject. Again. Admit that you like Lenx.~

Fine! *Mumbles* If it gets you to shut up.

~I heard that!~

Yeah, yeah. I do like Lenx a little bit.

~A little bit?~

A bit.

~A bit?~

A lota bit.

~A lota bit?~

WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!!

~Okay, okay. Sheesh! Now look whose mean.~

Shut. Up. Now, I am going to stop talking. Thinking. To myself and get out of this wet shirt. I must look weird just standing here with my shirt half way off and staring into space.

~End Duo's POV~

Duo finished taking his shirt off after he finished his little...conversation...with himself and sat across from Lenx who was not staring at him anymore. 

"So, um, when do you think we'll be 'rescued'?" Lenx asked after a short silence, putting emphasis on the word 'rescued'. Duo leaned back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I dunno. Last I heard Relena was taking Catherine, Sally, and Noin out shopping. Wufei, and Quatre were dragged along with them by Catherine and Sally. I think Heero got away from Relena. I swear, that woman is a stalker. I still wonder why Heero hasn't killed her yet after all those times he's tried." Duo said and looked back at Lenx.

"Duo! I hate Relena but I wouldn't want her killed. Um, at least not yet. Er, yeah. But anyways, just Kri, Reiko, Heero, and Trowa are here? What about Quatre's guard guys?" 

"The Magwanocs(I don't know how to spell it!)? They left this morning, back to their home base. A few mechanics are here but they never come into the house. Our best bet would be the four you just named or we could wait until the others get back, but that would probably take a few hours." He said and closed his eyes.

"Oh. You know, we could just break the window or door down to get out." Lenx suggested.

"Nah, Quatre would kill us. We can try to make as much noise as possible but I doubt that would work. Let's just wait it out. You have food, right?" Duo said and jumped off of the bed quickly and stared at Lenx. 

"Uh, I think I have some pocky and a few yan yan dipping cookies. And I have water but that's about it." She said as she stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Well, I can live with candy." Duo sighed in relief.

"You can! What about me? There's only two cookies left and one pack of pocky! How're we going to split that?" Lenx asked angrily. Duo backed away from Lenx who was approaching quickly. 

"Um, we can each have a cookie and you can have half of the pocky?" Duo said as he shrugged nervously. Lenx shook her head and eyed him darkly. Duo hopped over the water bucket that Lenx had left sitting on the floor and stood up against the wall. Too bad for Lenx that she didn't see the bucket. Lenx shrieked as she started falling forward. At least until Duo's hands slid around her waist to steady her. She looked into his eyes and glared half-heartedly.

"I _really _think that fate is out to get us. How many times have we ended up like this in the past hour?" She asked and stood up, Duo's hands around her waist unnoticed. 

"Well, it may be for you but I'm having a great time!" Duo said and grinned sheepishly. Lenx glared/stared at him with a pink blush flushing her cheeks. Duo chuckled. 

"What?" Lenx asked angrily.

"Well, I'd say you were having a good time too because you haven't removed my hands from your waist yet." He said and looked pointedly at his hands that were still holding Lenx's waist. Lenx's blush deepened and she jumped away from Duo. Too late for them that Kri and Heero had decided that moment to 'rescue' Duo and Lenx. Kri smirked while Heero just raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you too look cozy." Kri said slyly. If possible, Lenx's blush deepened even more. She now looked like a tomato's cousin and Duo's cheeks were now slightly reddening. 

"I-it's not like t-that. You see, I poured a bucket of water on Duo when he tried to eavesdrop on me and then Hokiboshi locked us in. A-and Duo had to take his shirt off 'cause it was all wet and we were waiting for someone to come and get us out 'cause we didn't want to break anything of Quatre's. And, um, yeah." Lenx stuttered and looked away. Kri's smirk got bigger and she walked up to Lenx.

"Lenx-chan. Didn't you _want _anything to happen?" Kri whispered.

"WHAT!?" Lenx yelled and jumped away from Kri who was grinning like a madman. Duo and Heero just stared at the two confusedly. Lenx looked at the two boys that were still in the room and glared at them.

"What're you two still doing here? Can't you see me 'n Kri are having a girl's talk?" She asked angrily. Duo and Heero looked at each other and ran out of the room as fast as they could. 

"Hey Lenx, do I still get to eat the pocky?" Duo asked as he stuck his head back in the room.

"NO!" Lenx screamed and threw a vase out the door. Duo ducked just in time and sped down the hall. Kri gaped at Lenx who literally had steam coming off of her. Lenx, feeling that she was being watched turned to look at Kri.

"What?" She asked angrily. Not as angrily as before but still angry.

"Don't you think the vase was a bit overboard?" She asked quietly and sat down on the bed, staring at broken vase in the hall. Lenx smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head.

"Uh, it's my time of the month and I'm really moody today." She said and stood up to leave the room, Kri following.

__

~Downstairs~

Reiko stopped staring at Trowa working out when a yell was heard. Trowa stopped as well and the two of them stared up at the ceiling where stomping and screaming was heard. A few seconds later a very distraught Heero and Duo flew into the room and slammed the door shut. 

"What was that noise?" Reiko asked as she stared at the two heavily breathing Gundam pilots.

"B-beware of Lenx." Duo choked out as he slid down to the floor. Trowa stared at the confused but Reiko just smiled at them.

"Don't worry. If she said anything mean, don't take it to heart. It's her time of the month." All three boys turned red and Duo stared at the door wide-eyed.

"Next time she should warn us. I don't want to get hit by flying vases anymore." He breathed out and closed his eyes. Heero nodded.

"Yeah. And why are women always so moody when it's their time of the month or they are pregnant?" He grumbled. Reiko glared at him.

"Ya know I heard that! And we are not always moody!" She snarled angrily. 

"Are you sure it's not your time of the month either?" Trowa asked quietly. 

"Whad'ya mean by that?" Reiko growled as she turned to Trowa. Trowa's eyes widened slightly but he didn't back away from a very angry Reiko. 

"Well, you are acting a lot like Lenx ya know." Duo said as he stared at the two, amused. Reiko looked back and forth between the boys and sighed.

"I guess I should warn you guys. All of our 'times of the month' are around this time. So don't piss us off, got that?" She asked and looked at them darkly. They nodded hastily.

"Oh, you might want to tell the others too. Don't want to wake up one day dead, do ya?" She called over her should as she walked out the door. Trowa, Duo, and Heero just stared at each other and then at the door.

******************************************************************************

I liked this chapter! I thought it was pretty cool. It would've been out sooner but right when I was in the middle of writing it, writer's block struck me. And I think this was the longest chapter I have ever written in any of my fics. Oh, and I just realized a few days ago that I am not following the Gundam Wing timeline at all. If you want me to actually stick to the timeline, I will have to re-do this whole fic and that will take about two weeks and it will probably be really messed up. Or you can just imagine that Treize, Lady Une, OZ and all the others are still alive and kickin'. Um, yeah. Duo should be back later on. He said he had some 'business' to do on the computer. Ja and please review! Animechick8 

__


	8. Sasori Lives!

Disclaimer: I don't know why I have to say this over and over again. If I've said it once, it sticks. Right Duo?

Duo: *Not Listening* Uh-huh.

Me: DUO!

Duo: Uh, what?

Me: Read above.

Duo: *reads* Yep. That's right. Whatever Animechick8 says, it stays. 

Me: Thanks Duo! *Grins*

Duo: No prob. *goes back to listening to Gundam Wing Soundtrack*

Me: Er, right. Now, on with the chapter. And I am kinda stuck on Pocky right now. Uh, yeah. 

****

Battle of the Heart

Chapter Seven: Sasori Lives! 

Lenx sighed as she stared out the window. Relena, Sally, Noin, Cathrine, Wufei, and Quatre had not gotten back yet and Trowa, along with Reiko, had left to test out a new attachment to Trowa's Gundam. Heero had gone off somewhere, probably trying to hack into something. Lenx didn't know where Kri and Duo were but didn't care anyways. It had started raining earlier after Lenx's little 'incident' with Duo, Heero, and Kri. Lenx suspected that everyone had been avoiding her because of her moodiness. That is until Duo walked into the room with a bunch of pocky. Lenx eyed him as he sat across from her, chewing on some chocolate pocky.

"What'cha up to?" He asked between a mouthful of pocky. Lenx shrugged.

"I dun know. Just thinking. Where're Heero and Kri?" She asked. 

"Both of them are out training. Heero said something about wanting to see what Kri could do. What're you thinking about?" He asked and handed her a box of strawberry pocky. She took the box and thanked him before answering his question.

"Nothin' really. I guess I'm trying to cool down from my moodiness. Oh, and sorry for yelling at you and Heero earlier and throwing the vase." Lenx said and blushed. 

"No problem. Just warn us next time when it's your time of the month." Lenx glared at him.

"Who told you about that?" She growled angrily.

"Reiko told me, Heero, and Trowa after you threw the vase. She said that all of you have the same time of month. So don't go gettin' mad at me!" Duo said quickly. 

"Just wait till I get my hands on her." Lenx grumbled under her breath. Duo looked at her for a minute before going back to his pocky. The two just sat in silence, enjoying the others' company. That silence was soon broken when Kri and Heero came running into the room. 

"Lenx! We just got a call-in from Dr. J and he said he had something important to tell you. He's on Heero's computer right now. You had better go see what he wants, he sounded kind of urgent." Kri said and took a deep breath. Lenx nodded and walked into Heero's room, the others following her. She sat down and pressed a button on the monitor and seconds later Dr. J's face popped up onto the screen.

"Lenx! I have just gotten conformation that the man that did experiments on you, Sasori Mamushi, is still alive." He told her. Everyone's eyes widened and Lenx began to shake. Duo placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

"H-how?" Lenx asked in a quivering voice. 

"I don't really know but Zechs has informed me that Sasori had checked into an OZ base, one that works of trying to find and kill the Gundam pilots. I am afraid that he is trying to find you Lenx. Heero, Duo, Kri, please protect Lenx from this man. If he gets a hold of her, who knows what could happen. Please tell the others this as well. Be on guard." Dr. J finished and the screen went black. Everyone was silent and Lenx was shaking harder and she was trying hard not to cry. Duo leaned down next to her.

"Don't worry Lenx. We'll protect you. I'll protect you." He said quietly and embraced her. Lenx's leaned into his embrace as tears streamed down her face. Kri was just staring straight ahead, a few tears falling down her cheeks. She jumped when a hand brushed them away. She stared at Heero as he removed his hand.

"Come on. Let's leave those two alone and find Trowa and Reiko." He said quietly. Kri nodded and the two of them left the room. (Kinda funny when it's Heero's room!) 

~_Three Hours Later~_

Lenx slid on her pajamas and sat down on her bed, thinking over what had happened that day. _I can't believe Sasori is still alive. I'm afraid to admit it, but he really does scare me. Sometimes I wish I just lived a normal life. No powers. No Gundams. No...Duo. But I don't want that. No matter how rough life may be, I have to stick through it. There are rewards in life, like Hokiboshi, Kri, Reiko, and Duo. As much as I hate to admit it, I really like Duo. I'm not afraid of blushing in front of him anymore. I'm glad that the others are here to protect me though, even if it makes their burden bigger. I'm really surprised that Wufei agreed to be one of my 'bodyguards'. And I thought he thought women were weak! Oh well. This is getting to confusing even for me to handle. _She sighed and leaned back against a warm, chest? _What the heck? _Lenx turned around and stared into the face of none other than Duo Maxwell.

"Duo! What are you doing in here?" Lenx asked as she jumped away from him. Duo shrugged.

"I don't know. I saw you sitting on your bed and you looked sorta sad. I thought I could cheer you up a bit." He said and grinned sheepishly. Lenx grinned back at him and sat across from him on the bed. 

"Lenx, I've been wondering. What are your powers exactly?" Duo asked after a brief silence. 

"I can control the elements fire, wind, water, and ice. But only in battle or when I am in mortal danger. It can be fun sometimes but it is really exhausting. After I use it, I get really tired and am not able to battle for two days. It takes a lot of my mental ability as well as physical ability to control it. Sometimes I wish that I didn't have this power." Lenx said quietly. Duo laid a hand on her arm.

"But if you didn't have your power, you wouldn't have gotten involved with the Gundams or met me. Well, I guess that could be a bad thing. Depends on how you look at it." Duo said and took his hand away. 

"Don't worry Duo. I'm glad that I met all of you, especially you." Lenx laughed. Duo smiled.

"I guess that means that you're admitting that you like me, huh?" Duo asked mischievously. Lenx stopped laughing immediately and stared at Duo with a blush on her face.

"N-no. I didn't say that. I-I said that-that I was glad to meet you and-" 

"Don't worry about it. I like you too." Duo cut her off and left the room with one last smile at her. Lenx stared, open-mouthed, at his retreating form. Then she grinned like a madman. _Did he just say what I think he said? He likes me too! _ Lenx thought happily as she lay down on the bed. But before she could fall asleep, Kri came running into the room.

"Good. I caught you before you fell asleep. Quatre said that we start school tomorrow so you have to be up a six." She said and ran out of the room at Lenx's angry yell. She certainly wasn't going to stick around there when she knows Lenx hates school!

************************************************************************

I liked this chapter. It was pretty boring but I still liked it.

Duo: *snorts* You're right, it was boring.

Me: *glares* If I remember correctly, you were the one that wrote half of this chapter.

Duo: Er, well. I did but...

Me: See? You were the one that wrote the boring chapter. But don't feel bad 'cause it was still good.

Duo: Thanks!

Me: Now, everyone please review for Duo and my chapter! 

~Animechick8~ 


	9. Reasons Why I Hate School

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing but I do own any characters that I made up.

Me: Welcome back to another great chapter folks! We have Duo in one corner and Lenx in the other!

Duo: Quit trying to make this sound like a boxing match or something.

Me: Whatever. Now, on with the chapter.

Duo: And just as a warning, this chapter might be a little boring but it could also be funny.

Me: Right.

****

Battle of the Heart

Chapter Eight: Reasons Why I Hate School

Lenx yawned as she pulled on a bathrobe after getting out of the shower. She was still half asleep so she didn't notice that someone was already in her room. Lenx shrieked when she saw Duo sitting on her bed.

"Duo! What in the seven hells are you doing in my bedroom this early in the morning?" Lenx hissed. 

"School starts in fifteen minutes so I suggest you hurry up. Ja!" He said and quickly left the room. Seconds later Lenx yelled again and quickly went around gathering up the school stuff that the people who went shopping bought. But when she saw her school uniform, she pretty much puked. Reiko, Kri, Sally(How old is Sally anyway?), and Cathrine had run into the room when they heard Lenx's second scream. 

"Lenx-chan, what's wrong?" Kri asked but she pretty much already knew the answer. 

"What's wrong? What's wrong!? I'll tell you what's wrong. The whole uniform is pink! I HATE pink! And it's too frilly." Lenx growled. Everyone stiffled a laugh while Lenx was ranting. 

"Um, Lenx-chan, look at our uniforms. We have to wear the same things. These are the females uniform." Cathrine explained as she sat down on Lenx's bed.   
"So? I'm not wearing it." Lenx said stubbornly. Kri and Reiko sighed.

"Lenx, we're going to be late enough as it is. Either put on the damn uniform or wear the male uniform!" Reiko said angrily. Lenx gulped and nodded. She knew not to disobey Reiko when she was in this mood from experience. 

Fifteen minutes later everyone was done stairs, waiting for Lenx. Kri and Reiko were about to go and pull Lenx out of the room but they didn't have to. Lenx came out glaring wearing a black, silver, and white male uniform. Her hair was still wet from her shower and stuck to her back. Duo just stared at her but snapped out of it when Lenx turned her gaze to him. 

"What are you doing? You can't wear a male uniform! You have to wear a female uniform!" Relena said as she jabbed a finger into Lenx's face. 

"Shut up stupid. I can wear what I want and it is definitely not that pink frilly one." Lenx growled and pushed past a stammering Relena. Kri and Reiko smirked as they followed Lenx. Duo shook his head as he walked behind Lenx. After everyone was in the car(except Noin. I think she's a little bit old to still be going to school) and the butler drove them off. Lenx was beyond still pissed and glared at anybody that looked at her. No one sat within one foot of her. At least anyone that had any brains. It seemed that Relena did not have any that day. A loud 'slap!' was heard and then a cry. Poor Relena.

As the large group exited the car, Relena holding a very red and in-pain cheek, everyone that was still in the school yard turned to look at them. Lenx growled as she heard people talk about her and her friends. She growled even louder at a group of preppy girls that were talking about how hot Duo was. Duo seemed to notice this and smirked. Kri and Reiko were doing the same thing whenever they heard a group of preps talk about Heero or Trowa. Cathrine gave Sally a knowing look. The two smirked at each other. 

" This is the perfect chance to test our matchmaking skills!" Cathrine whispered excitedly to Sally who nodded. Lenx, Kri, and Reiko were giving them funny looks but they ignored it. Let the games begin!

************************************************************************

Sorry it's so short! I have to go to bed now. I'm sorry if Duo or anybody else for that matter seems OOC. And if you like Relena and don't like people bashing her, this isn't really the fic for you. I said at the beginning of the chapter that there will be lots of Relena bashing in this fic. I just don't like her. Ja and please review! Animechick8


	10. Reasons Why I Hate School Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I do own any characters that I made up.

Me: Okay, I HATED the last chapter but I probably won't redo it. So um, yeah. You'll have to live with it. Maybe I'll redo it in the far off future.

Duo: *Snorts* Yeah right!

Me: Shut up! *Mumbles* Like you could do any better.

Duo: I heard that! I can PROVE to everyone that I can write a better chapter than you can.

Me: Duo, since when have you become a writer?

Duo: Two minutes ago. Plus I helped write that other chapter a while back.

Me: True, very true. But can you write this chapter all by your lonesome self?

Duo: Uh, yes....

Me: Riiiiiiight.

Duo: Well, I guess you can help at some parts. But I will do most of it.

Me: Fine. 

Duo: On with the chapter!

****

Battle of the Heart

Chapter Nine: Reasons Why I Hate School Part Two

Once the tardy bell had rung, all of the new students plus Relena were sitting in the principal's office. Lenx and Duo were having a staring contest, as was Wufei and Kri, with Heero in between. Sally and Cathrine were watching Reiko and Trowa with interest, as the two looked like they were sleeping with their eyes open, which they probably were. Quatre was looking around the room, interested. Relena was talking quietly with Mr. Hayashi, (The principal) occasionally glancing at the bored group. After a few more minutes Mr. Hayashi nodded and Relena left the room. 

"Ms. Relena has told me of your school records and grades. You all seem to be doing very well." Lenx and Duo smirked. The reason their school records looked so good was because Heero had 'tidied' them up by hacking into the school's computer system the previous night.

"I will have your schedules ready in a few minutes. The bell will ring in a few minutes for a ten-minute break between classes. You may look around the school if you like but when the bell rings again, please come back to this office to get you schedules and textbooks." The group nodded and a few minutes later the bell rang. Kri, Reiko, Heero, and Trowa had gone off to who-knows-where while Quatre, Wufei, Sally, and Cathrine had gone to check out the school grounds. Duo and Lenx just wandered around; occasionally glaring at someone that looked at Lenx the wrong way. 

"Say Lenx, what should I call you while around other people?" Duo asked as the two headed back to Mr. Hayashi's office. Lenx shrugged.

"Call me Aiko. I told Heero to put that on my personal school record last night. My last name is Toshoku and me and Reiko are sisters and Kri is our cousin. But you just have to call me that while we are around other people. When we are just with our group, call me Lenx." She explained as the two entered the office. Everyone else was already there. Mr. Hayashi came in seconds after the bell had rung and handed each of them a piece of paper. 

"These are your schedules. Most of you will have the same classes together as Ms. Relena saw fit. She will also be in every one of your classes except Math. She is in honors so she will not be with you. She will also not be with you during lunch." Mr. Hayashi continued to explain things but Lenx wasn't listening. _Blah, blah, blah. That's all I'm hearing from this old man. _She thought with a smirk. Several very boring minutes later Mr. Hayashi was finished explaining the school rules and guidelines. Lenx and Duo stretched as they stood up and were about to leave but Mr. Hayashi stopped them.

"Mr. Duo, Ms. Aiko, please stay in my office for a little while longer." He commanded. Lenx and Duo glanced at each other before shrugging and sitting down while the others left. 

"Now, Ms. Relena has informed me that you two are troublemakers. I doubt you were listening to my lecture a few minutes ago. I will not repeat what I said but I will say this: We have very strict rules at this school. If you break one, you will be sent to detention after school for one hour. And also, Ms. Aiko, please wear the female uniform tomorrow as it is unfit in this school for a girl to wear a boys' uniform, understand?" He asked as he finished explaining things to the two. Lenx held herself back from snorting and nodded, as did Duo. But both of them knew that Lenx wasn't going to do as he said. Mr. Hayashi waved the two disgruntled teenagers out of his office and went back to his work. 

~In The Hall~

Lenx and Duo started laughing once they got out of Mr. Hayashi's office. 

"Does that old man really think that I am going to wear the stupid pink uniform?" Lenx giggled and looked at her schedule. 

"Second period: Study Hall. Oh joy." She said and sighed. Then she brightened and grabbed Duo's schedule from his hands with a "Hey!" from Duo. 

"Yes! We have all the same classes together. Now we can make more trouble than this group of stuck up teachers can handle!" (I did not understand one word of that sentence*sweatdrop*) Lenx said and grinned at Duo. Duo blinked and grinned back as it dawned upon him what Lenx meant. The two entered the area where study hall was being held and smirked when they saw everyone but Quatre, Cathrine, and Relena in the large room. Lenx and Duo handed a note to the teacher watching the students from that was from Mr. Hayashi and quickly made their way over to their group. 

"What did Mr. Hayashi want?" Kri asked. Lenx snorted.

"That old man? He just wanted to tell us not to make trouble and that we would get detention if we did. He also said that I have to wear the girl's uniform tomorrow." She explained. Reiko raised her eyebrows.

"And are you going to do what he said?" She asked. 

"No way! I ain't following no old mans orders. Especially if they are from Relena." Lenx said as she chuckled. 

"Be quiet back there!" The teacher shouted at them. Lenx and Duo smirked as Kri apologized. Lenx was about to open her mouth and say something again but Reiko smacked her hand over it, muffling what Lenx was about to say. After Lenx had quieted down, Reiko removed her hand and glared at Lenx.

"Why'd ya do that?" Lenx asked angrily. 

"You are not to make trouble here, understand? We have to keep up our cover. You've already made enough trouble as it is." Reiko hissed. 

"At least I wasn't the one who set our old school on fire and bur-" Reiko slapped her hand over Lenx's mouth again and glared daggers at her.

"I told you not to mention that again! It's not like it was my fault anyways." She growled. Lenx smirked once Reiko's hand was gone. Again. 

"If I remember correctly, YOU were the one th-" 

"Will you shut up already!?" Reiko yelled, cutting off Lenx. 

"Ms. Reiko! I told you to be quiet! If I have to say it one more time, I will kick you out of the classroom!" The teacher shouted at them angrily. Reiko nodded quickly and glared at Lenx, who was whistling innocently. Trowa put a hand on Lenx's arm. 

"Do not mind what she says. She is just trying to get you into trouble." He said and went back to reading a book. Reiko sighed and stared up at the ceiling. Sally smirked. She had witnessed the little conversation between Trowa and Reiko and couldn't wait to tell Cathrine. Wufei had noticed her smirk and rose and eyebrow. _What is that onna planning? _He wondered and went back to glaring around the room. Heero and Kri were just reading through the textbooks they had received, clearly bored. Lenx and Duo were throwing pencils up in the air and chucking paper balls at people every once in a while. Thirty minutes later, the bell rung, signaling the end of second period. Lenx groaned as she slung her backpack onto her shoulder. 

"Jeez I hate school. I'm glad that we only have three more years left. Then I can finally be free from this hellhole." She grumbled. Kri hit her over the head.

"Stupid! It's not like you go to school anyway. This is probably the first time you've been in two years." She said with a chuckle. Lenx glared at her and rubbed the spot on her head where Kri and hit her. Their short conversation was interrupted when a group of VERY preppy girls walked over. The one that seemed like the leader walked up to Lenx in a very snotty manner.   
"If you are wearing the boys' uniform, my guess is that you are gay. And if you are gay, stay away from the new guy Duo that you always hang out with." She snarled and turned to a shocked Duo. She yelped when Lenx dug her nails into her arm and pulled her around to face her.

"First, bitch, I am not gay. I just don't like the girl's uniform. Second, you have no right to hang around with Duo." She hissed. The girl (Who I shall call Monique) gaped at Lenx who was still growling but she quickly composed herself.

"I will not take orders from someone lower than myself!" She said angrily and actually slapped Lenx. Lenx's head whipped to the side and Heero had to hold Kri back from jumping Monique, Trowa doing the same with Reiko. Suddenly Kri stopped struggling when she noticed Lenx's eyes. 

"Hit the deck!" She screamed and ran into a deserted nearby classroom. Reiko seemed to understand her and ran into the same room. Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and Sally, confused, followed them. Duo stayed by Lenx's side, glaring at Monique. 

"How dare you bitch! I am definitely not below you and I could kill you if I wanted to!" Lenx yelled and slapped Monique. Monique flew back from the force of Lenx's slap and hit a wall. A bunch of her groupies ran over to a now crying Monique.

"You stupid bitch! You will pay!" She screamed and ran off crying. Lenx and Duo heard teachers coming off in the distance and quickly ran into the room the others were in. Anyone that had witnessed the fight quickly scrambled away at Lenx's glare of sure pain if they told of anything about the fight. When Lenx was done glaring at everyone in the hall, she turned back to the gaping group.

"What?" She asked angrily. Duo shook out of his shock and put a hand on Lenx's arm.

"Great job! That girl was bugging the hell out of me and I didn't really appreciate that she called you a bitch." He said. Lenx blushed at what Duo said and put her backpack back on, which had somehow fallen off during the fight. Everyone else shrugged and the group left the room, heading to their next classes. 

************************************************************************

Me: This one was way better than the last chapter. 

Duo: See? I'm a better writer than you are. 

Me: No you aren't. I wrote more than half of this chapter. You just wrote the study hall part.

Duo: Whatever. 

Me: Okay, here is everyone's schedule:

Lenx-

First Period- Math

Second Period- Study Hall

Third Period- Science

Fourth Period- Lunch

Fifth Period- World History

Sixth Period- English

Seventh Period- Physical Education

Eight Period- Ancient Japan

Duo- Same as Lenx's

Kri-

1- Math

2- Study Hall

3- World History

4- Lunch

5- Biology

6- English

7- Physical Education

8- Ancient Japan

Heero-

1- World History

2- Study Hall

3- Life Science

4- Lunch

5- Math

6- English

7- Physical Education

8- Ancient Japan

Reiko-

1- World History

2- Study Hall

3- Math

4- Lunch

5-Physical Education

6- English

7- Science

8- Ancient Japan

Trowa- Same as Reiko's

Quatre-

1-Study Hall

2-Math

3- Science

4- Lunch

5- English

6- Physical Education

7- World History

8- Ancient Japan

Cathrine- Same as Quatre's

Wufei-

1- Science

2-Study Hall

3- World History

4- Lunch

5- Physical Education

6- English

7- Math

8- Ancient Japan

Sally- Same as Lenx's and Duo's

Relena-

1- Math

2- English

3- Study Hall

4- World History

5- Lunch

6- Physical Education

7- Science

8- Mechanics (she already took Ancient Japan in first nine weeks)

And just to tell you, this is the American school way, not the Japanese. I don't really know about Japanese schools. Ja and please review! Animechick8 and Duo


	11. Reasons Why I Hate School Conclusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I do own any characters that I created. Also, this will probably be the last time you will see this disclaimer. If you would like to read it again, please refer to earlier chapters.

Duo: Yeah, the disclaimer is getting pretty boring.

Me: Quiet Duo.

Duo: Why?

Me: Because I said so and I'm in a bad mood. Plus I'm bored. And very emotional.

Duo: Uh-huh.

Me: Yes. I feel very depressed right now, enough to want to commit suicide.

Duo: Don't do that!

Me: Don't worry. If I did that, there're wouldn't be a chapter. 

Duo: Yep. 

Me: On with the fic.

****

Battle of the Heart

Chapter Ten: Reasons Why I Hate School Conclusion

Lenx sighed as she threw her backpack onto the bed. _Jeez, this school sucks. The only good class is Ancient Japan. But I don't know if that will be good anymore because the lady in there today said she was only a sub and that the real teacher would be in tomorrow. I hope that they will be as good a teacher as the one today. _She thought as she started to take her school uniform off. She had just unbuttoned the top shirt when Duo came running into the room. He gaped and blushed a deep red when he saw that Lenx only had her bra and the bottom half of her school uniform on. The two just stared at each other for a minute before Lenx screamed.

"DUO YOU HENTAI! GET OUT OF HERE!" She screamed as she threw one of her schoolbooks at him. Duo ran out of the room at top speed but was still hit with the book. Lenx chased after him, still only clad in her bra and uniform shorts. On his way down the stairs, he passed Wufei. Duo glared at Wufei as he stared at Lenx with wide eyes but barely noticed it before he started running too when Lenx caught him staring. 

"STUPID HENTAIS! GET YOUR ASSESS BACK HERE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Wufei and Duo flew into the training room, Lenx hot on their heels. Unfortunately, Trowa and Reiko were inside the training room. Trowa blushed when he caught site of Lenx's scantily clad form before Reiko smacked him upside the head. 

"Hentai!" She yelled as she, too, started chasing Duo, Wufei, and now Trowa. The three boys ran into the mobile suit hanger with Lenx and Duo still screaming at them. Unfortunately for everyone, Heero, Kri, Quatre, Cathrine, Sally, Noin, and Relena were inside the hanger, talking about...stuff. 

"Lenx! What the **hell **are you doing!?" Kri shouted, startled that Lenx was running around in only her bra and shorts. Lenx screeched to halt in front of Kri and gulped. Reiko had stopped as well and was glaring at the heavily breathing Duo, Wufei, and Trowa, who were all hiding behind Heero and Kri. Quatre, the gentlemen he was, turned away from Lenx. Heero did as well, after staring at her for a few seconds before Kri glared at him. Then she turned her glare to Lenx and Reiko.

"What do you think you're doing running around wearing only your bra and uniform shorts!" Kri asked angrily. Lenx looked down at herself and blushed as she tried to cover herself up. 

"Uh, you see, I was changing in my room and Duo barged in. I um, chased him and we ran into Wufei, who I started chasing as well after he had stared at me. We ended up in the training room where Trowa and Reiko were training. Trowa had stared at me longer than either of us liked and Reiko joined my chase. We ended up down here. So, um, yeah." She said and smiled sheepishly with a huge blush covering her face and neck. Luckily no mechanics were around, just their small group. Kri looked between Lenx and Reiko and then at the boys, who had turned around sometime ago. The girls were glaring at the boys, especially Duo, but Relena looked furious. 

"How dare you run around half-naked! And especially in front of Heero!" She screamed, pushing Kri out of the way to get in Lenx's face. Lenx just sighed and glared at Relena.

"Look, first off, Heero has no point in this conversation. Second, it's not my fault. It's the guys." She growled. Relena opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She made an angry sound and stomped off. Lenx looked after her and stuck her tongue out. Kri just stared at her and shook her head before turning to the males. 

"Now, for your punishment, I want all of you to buy or fix dinner. Except Quatre since he didn't look." She said and gave them a pointed look. All of them reluctantly nodded, albeit forced. Kri nodded before turning back to Lenx and Reiko.

"I want you two to set the table, understand?" She asked. The two girls nodded quickly and scurried off. Kri sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Stupid school. Look what you got me into." She grumbled before heading off to who-knows-where. 

************************************************************************

I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I had to write something! I'm also sorry if any of the characters seem OOC, but that will happen a lot during this fic. Ja and please review! Animechick8 


	12. Dinner Date?

If you want a disclaimer, check the last chapter. I quit doing them because they take up space.

Duo: But she had to do them because she would get sued if she didn't

Me: Precisely

****

Battle of the Heart

Chapter Eleven: Dinner Date?

Lenx sighed as she sat down on a large couch. Reiko was napping at the corner of the couch that Lenx had just sat upon. _Jeez, first Kri tells us to set the table and when we do, she says "The guys are taking us out to dinner. Replace the dishes and stuff." I wish she would make up her mind. But I guess this is our punishment for chasing after the guys. Of course it wasn't really our fault, it was Duos'. He was the first one to see me half naked so technically it's his fault this whole thing happened. Yet I'm not mad at him. Which is sorta weird when a guy that you like comes walking into your room when you are in the middle of undressing. Of course he probably enjoyed that immensely. _That last thought caused Lenx to blush.

"Hey Lenx, what'cha blushing about?" Lenx jumped when Duo spoke to her.

"W-what?" She stuttered as she stared at him, and, if possible, her blush grew deeper.

"You're blushing again Lenx-chan." He pointed out as he sat across from her. 

"Why did you come in here anyways Duo?" She asked, hoping to change the subject. Duo blinked and then shrugged.

"Kri wanted me to come and tell ya that us guys are taking you to dinner tonight as our punishment and to go get ready and that you had better be ready by 8:00 or else." He said and stood up. Lenx nodded and stood up as well and looked at Reiko. Suddenly she got a sinister grin on her face and crept towards the sleeping Reiko. She bent down, right at Reiko's ear and...

"REIKO! GET UP!" She screamed and started running for dear life when Reiko jumped up staring around the room wildly, her eyes landing on Duo who just stood there and stared. 

"Who woke me up?" She growled as she advanced upon him. Duo backed up and pointed to the stairs that led up to Lenx's and his rooms. Reiko nodded and ran up the stairs. A few minutes later yelling, thumps, and "Ow!"s could be heard. Duo winced at the last thump, which was by far the largest yet. Reiko came down wiping off her hands, Lenx trailing after a few minutes later. Duo ran over and held onto Lenx's waist when she started to fall forward.

"Man, you're really beat up. Why did Reiko beat you up so bad?" He said as he helped her sit on the couch.

"Reiko...doesn't like people waking her up." Lenx mumbled and promptly passed out. Duo sighed. _Now Kri is going to get on my hide because Lenx isn't ready yet. Why? Why me? _He thought sadly but brightened when he looked at Lenx lying in his arms._ But I guess it isn't so bad if you have a cute girl like Lenx in your arms. _He grinned at the last thought and took Lenx into her room, setting her on the bed. Then he left to find Kri and explain what had happened and why Lenx wasn't ready yet. 

~Ten Minutes Later~

Lenx groggily opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling. _What happened? I remember waking Reiko up and she got all mad at me and then she beat me senseless and I remember passing out in Duo's arms. What was he doing down there? Oh yeah, he told us that the guys were taking us to dinner and that Kri wanted them ready to go by 8:00...holy crap! What time is it? _She thought as she turned to stare at the clock by her beside. Her eyes widened and she let out a screech. She jumped up from her bed and quickly ran over to her closet. She shifted through her clothes and bit her bottom lip. _If I don't find something soon, Kri's gonna hurt me. I was supposed to be ready three minutes ago! _She thought angrily as she finally found something in her small array of clothing. She pulled it on without even bothering to look at it. When she looked in the mirror she gasped. 

"This was Okka-san's old dress." Lenx muttered to herself and gazed at her reflection sadly. The dress was a deep, satin like black, with two slits up to her hips on each side of the skirt. The top was tank-top like with no sleeves and there was no back on the dress. She sighed as she put her hair up with chopsticks and applied some lip gloss to her smooth lips. She wasn't like most teenagers. She didn't like make-up all that well and only wore it when necessary, and when she did, it was very scarce on her face. Before she left the room she slipped on a pair of her favorite black sandals and turned off the light to her room. 

~Downstairs~

Kri was walking around impatiently, while Heero tried to calm her down. 

"Stop walking around onna, you're making me dizzy." Wufei snapped at Kri.

"Well I wouldn't be walking in circles if Lenx would get her butt down here. Our reservations are at 8:30!" Kri snarled. Wufei glared at her and was about to say something but at that moment Lenx decided to show up. Duo's jaw dropped as he stared at her with glazed eyes. _Damn! She's gorgeous! _He thought as he looked her up and down. Kri stared at her a while and then frowned.

"Why weren't you down here five minutes ago?" She asked angrily as she shoved people out the door into a waiting car. Lenx shrugged and glared at Reiko who looked at her innocently.

"I would have been down here sooner but someone just had to beat another person up when she was woken up and makes her pass out!(I didn't understand what she just said...)" Lenx huffed angrily. Kri sighed and rubbed her temples. 

"What did I do to deserve this?" She grumbled as she turned to the group, taking charge.(As if she wasn't already)

"Now, to get into the restaurant, we have to pair up. I will be going with Heero, Reiko with Trowa, Lenx with Duo, Sally with Wufei, and Cathrine with Quatre. And before you ask, Noin decided not to join us and Relena had other...obligations to attend to." She finished and hopped into the car, Heero following her. The rest followed soon after.

~Driving To The Restaurant~

Somehow everyone had managed to fit into the car without any problems, although there was the usual complaint every once in a while about someone stepping on another person's foot or fighting over the window. 

"Hey Kri, where did you send Relena?" Lenx asked as they neared the restaurant. All eyes turned to Kri who grinned evilly. She will be having dinner at another place." Was all she managed to say before the car stopped and all of them got out.

~At Some Pizza Diner~

Relena sighed as she looked at her watch. _Where is everyone? _She wondered as she gazed around the almost deserted parking lot. The people that were there gazed at her weirdly as she was wearing a very fancy dress in a pizza diner parking lot. 

"Kri told me that they would be arriving here at 8:30. It's past that. Where could they be?" She asked out loud. Suddenly something clicked in her head and she gave an angry yell.

"That stupid girl! She isn't coming. _None _of them are coming! I can't believe a smart girl like myself fell for that!(*snorts*yeah right!)" She cried, getting more weird looks from the people sitting in the diner. 

~Back With The Important People~

Lenx gripped Duo's arm as several guys looked at her perversely. Duo glared at them and they quickly turned their heads away. Kri's arm was hooked with Heero's, who was giving a few guys his trademark deathglare when they whistled at Kri. Reiko and Trowa were getting the same reaction, as well as Sally, Wufei, Cathrine, and Quatre, much to the dismay and anger of the perverted guys girlfriends. Lenx looked around while Kri told the waiter about their reservations. Suddenly her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. Sitting in a dark corner of the restaurant was none other than Lenx's worst nightmare; Sasori. _Holy crap! What's he doing here? _She thought worriedly. She tugged on Duo's arm and backed up behind Wufei and Sally, out of Sasori's view. Duo looked at her questioningly, as she kept looking back to where Sasori was seated. 

"What's wrong?" He asked as he looked to where she kept looking. The only thing he could see was the man with black hair and cobalt blue eyes with some gray in them gazing their way. 

"I-it's that man. H-he's Sasori Mamushi. The man who's after me." Lenx whispered and clung to Duo tighter. She looked up at the waiter as he started to lead them towards Sasori's area. 

"S-sir, may we please sit outside? It is a warm night." She asked quickly before Sasori caught sight of them, if he hadn't already. Everyone, except Duo, looked at Lenx with confused faces but eventually they gave in to her pleading eyes. The waiter nodded and led them onto the outside patio, handing them their menus. 

"Why are so jumpy Lenx-chan?" Kri asked as she looked at her menu.

"I-I saw him. He was sitting in the corner where our waiter was leading us." Lenx stuttered. Kri and the others turned their attention to Lenx with confusion written on their faces once again.

"Who, Lenx-chan?" Reiko asked. Lenx took a deep breath before answering.

"S-Sasori M-Mamushi." She whispered and buried her face in Duo's shoulder. Everyone looked shocked but Kri and Reiko's shock was much bigger than anyone else's. 

"Has he noticed you yet?" Kri asked Reiko gravely. Lenx shook her head.

"I-I don't think so." She whispered and started to read her menu. 

"Do you want to leave, Lenx?" Quatre asked kindly. Lenx shook her head and smiled.

"Don't worry you guys. As long as he doesn't notice us, we are fine. Besides, I don't want to ruin the evening for everyone else with my personal problems." She said and went back to her menu. A few minutes later the waiter came back and took their orders. Lenx sighed and looked out at a large lake and forest that surrounded the back area of the restaurant. Duo was looking at her with worried eyes and finally decided to do something. 

"Lenx-chan, can I talk to you somewhere more...private?" Duo whispered in her ear. Lenx stared at him a few seconds before nodding and following him off of the deck onto the area below it. 

"Lenx-chan, Sasori is not one of your personal problems. We already hated him even if we didn't know him because he worked under OZ, but what you told us only increased our hate for him even more. We are your friends and would stick by you if Sasori decided to try anything funny." Duo said as he stared at Lenx, who was currently looking up at the moon with tear-filled eyes. Duo's face softened as he stared at her but he frowned when he saw a tear make it's lonely way down her cheek. He gently wiped it away and held Lenx in his arms as she cried softly. The two just stood there in each others arms as Lenx calmed down. Suddenly they heard a crash and several screams from above them and glanced at each other before running up the stairs only to come face to face with...

~End of chapter! *Sees people glaring at her angrily and trying their best at Heero's deathglare.* Um, maybe not. Here's the rest of the chapter folks!*Gulps nervously*~

Sasori Mamushi stared Lenx in the eyes and grinned maliciously. 

"Why my little songbird of the wind, Sora!" He said and grabbed her but a hand stopped him by gripping his wrist so hard it broke. Sasori yelped and pulled his wrist away from an angry Duo.

"Don't you dare touch her." Duo growled as he glanced at Lenx out of the corner of his eye who had started shaking. Suddenly two pairs of hands grabbed Lenx's shoulders and pulled her away from Duo and Sasori. Duo stared wide-eyed as Reiko and Kri pulled a shaking Lenx away from the two fighting males. He could see and hear Trowa and Heero in the bushes beside him and could see that Wufei, Quatre, and the females were trying to leave through the mass of shouting people. His mouth dropped open when he saw three bodies lying on the floor in a pool of blood. He glared at Sasori.

"You actually _killed _people just to find Lenx?" Duo asked in amazement. Sasori grinned at him and Duo flinched at the crazy look in the man's eyes. 

"Of course I killed them. Anything to find my little songbird of the wind. And speaking of which, I will be back to get her soon. You had better watch out." He warned and jumped away just as Heero and Trowa pulled out their guns and shot at him. Duo stared the way that Sasori had left and the people around him could swear they saw steam and flames coming off of Duo. Heero put a hand on Duo's shoulder and tugged him after Trowa, who was heading back to the car. Duo reluctantly followed but swore to kill Sasori.

__

I will kill you, Sasori Mamushi. The God of Death will rise again! 

******************************************************************************

I thought this was an...interesting chapter. I really liked the way I did the Sasori part. Lots of fluff will be coming soon along with more action and humor!

Duo: All of this will probably be in the next four chapters

Me: Yes, and I will probably do more about Lenx's powers in the chapter after the next chapter

Duo: Now Animechick8 would like to thank her reviewers:

****

RVD; Eternity-san; Myreeeeeen n' Raaayneeer; and Daimeryan Rei 

Me: Thank you so much!  
Duo: Now, please review for this chapter!

Me: Ja ne!

~*Animechick8 & The God of Death*~


	13. Comfort

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I do own any characters that I made up.

Duo: Why are you doing the disclaimer? I thought you said you wouldn't do it anymore.

Me: I know. 

Duo: Then why is it up there

Me: Because it's a habit.

Duo: Riiiiiiight.

Me: Shut up Duo. It's too cold to argue.

Duo: It's not cold!  
Me: Then why are you shivering?

Duo: It's from anticipation 

Me: Why are your teeth chattering?  
Duo: Shut up. I'm cold already!

Me: Good for you.

Duo: Why'd you say that?  
Me: I don't know.

Duo: You're weird.

Me: So are you.

Duo: I know!^_^

Me: ^_^

****

Battle of the Heart  
Chapter Twelve: Comfort

The group had just gotten home from their 'interesting' dinner. Reiko, Kri, Cathrine, Sally, and Noin were trying to calm Lenx down. Duo was off somewhere venting his steam, with Heero and Trowa making sure he didn't try anything stupid and Quatre was making tea and sandwiches, as they could not eat at the restaurant. Wufei had gone to train and Relena wasn't back yet. After Lenx had calmed down, Reiko and Kri walked her to her bedroom.

"Listen Lenx-chan, Sasori will not hurt you with us here. And I doubt Duo would let him lay a hand on you anyways." Kri said and grinned at the blush on Lenx's face.

"And also, I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier." She said as she left the room.

"And I'm sorry for beating you up, Lenx-chan." Reiko said as she, too, left the room. Lenx smiled as she watched her 'sisters' leave her room. _I'm glad that I have great friends like them. _She thought as she pulled on some pajamas. As she started to get into bed a knock was heard on her door.

"Come in!" She called as leaned against the headboard on her bed. Duo stuck his head in to make sure that Lenx was dressed before going into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Um, Lenx-chan, I'm sorry that I let Mamushi get away." Duo mumbled as he sat on the bed. Lenx blinked before smiling kindly at him.

"That's okay Duo. Sasori is an excellent fighter and it will be hard to find him let alone kill him or even injure him." She said as she crawled over to Duo and sat next to him. 

"Duo, Kri and Reiko were talking to me earlier and, um, they said something, er, that, uh, nevermind." Lenx stuttered as she blushed. Duo grinned.

"I know. I overheard you talking." He said and rubbed his head sheepishly. Lenx gaped at him.

"Duo! You eavesdropper! 'Overheard' my butt!" Lenx said as she threw her pillow at Duo, who caught it and threw it back. Lenx was to slow to stop it and got a face full of feathers. She looked at the remains of her pillow and then glared at Duo.

"Now look what you did! You tore up my only pillow!" She huffed. 

"I can be your pillow." Duo said and hugged her. Lenx dropped the pillow and just sat there. 

"D-Duo." She stuttered as Duo turned her face to look at him.

"Lenx-chan, I like you. A lot. Can I be yours?" He whispered as he held her chin. Lenx barely nodded before Duo leaned in to kiss her. His soft lips held hers as she put her hands around his neck while Duo put his hands around her waist. Suddenly the two jumped apart when a knock was heard at Lenx's door. 

"C-come in." Lenx said as Kri opened the door. She raised an eyebrow at Lenx and Duo's appearances but didn't say anything. 

"I just wanted to tell you that school doesn't start until noon tomorrow. You can sleep in." She said and left when Lenx and Duo nodded. After an uncomfortable silence, Duo stood up to leave but Lenx grabbed his hand.

"Is what you said earlier true? Or was it a lie?" She asked quietly. Duo stared at her, shocked before he sat down on the bed and hugged Lenx again.

"It was true. I love you Lenx." He whispered. Lenx sighed contentedly as she leaned against his chest.

"Duo, do you think you can stay in here tonight?" Lenx asked as she lay down on her bed. Duo nodded and smiled as he slipped into the bed with her. 

"Oyasumi Nasai, Lenx-chan." He whispered and kissed her head.

"Oyasumi, Duo." Lenx whispered back as the two fell off to sleep.

************************************************************************

Sorry for the short chapter. It was filled with lots of fluff though!^_^ And don't ask me about the pillow thing. I have NO idea where that came from. Duo is not here right now because he said he had some matters to attend to.*cough*Lenx-chan*cough* Anyways, please review! Animechick8 


	14. Swimming Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I do own any characters that I made up.

Me: Hiya! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I had a case of writer's block.

Duo: Yeah, you should have seen her. She couldn't even write an English paper!

Me: Shut up!

Duo: Whatever.

Me: As you have noticed, I changed my pen name to 'Shiroi Hikari'. 

Duo: Fukai Tsumi was the one that gave her suggestions for her new name.

Me: Yep. Thanks a bunch Tsumi-chan!

Duo: Now, on with the chapter!

****

Battle of the Heart

Chapter Thirteen: Swimming Part One

Lenx eyes slowly fluttered open as she lay in the arms that encircled her waist. _Huh? Arms? What the heck!? _Lenx was about to jump up when last nights memories came flying back to her. _Oh yeah. Duo said that he loved me._ Lenx grinned as she tried to get out of Duo's strong embrace. She was almost out when the arms tightened and she fell back onto the bed. Duo peered at her through sleepy eyes.

"What'cha doing?" He asked as he kissed her forehead. Lenx grinned again.

"I was gonna go take a shower and then eat breakfast." She said as she tried to get out of the bed again.

"What time is it?" Duo asked as he let go of Lenx. Lenx stared at the clock and her eyes widened.

"Duo! We were supposed to be at school an hour ago!" 

"But I thought Kri said that we didn't have to go to school until noon?" He asked as he sat up. 

"But it's past noon. It's almost one-thirty!" Lenx said as she pointed at the small alarm clock. Duo shrugged.

"Well then, let's go downstairs and see if anyone else is here." He said as he opened the door. Lenx nodded and stood up as well. The two of them walked down the stairs and peered into the kitchen, expecting it to be empty. But to their surprise, everyone was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Good morning sleepy heads!" Cathrine said from where she was making pancakes. Lenx and Duo said hello back and sat at the table.

"Um, Kri? Where is Relena?" Lenx asked as she took a sip of her coffee. Kri shrugged.

"After she had gotten back last night, she said she needed to go back to the Sanq Kingdom to resolve some issues concerning her 'position'. She should be back within a week." Kri answered as she downed her full cup of coffee. Lenx stared into her cup as everyone else started talking about recent events. She didn't even acknowledge the pancakes that Quatre had set on a plate in front of her. Duo had already finished his second helping when he noticed that Lenx hadn't eaten anything.

"What's wrong Lenx-chan?" He whispered as he drank some coffee. Lenx didn't seem to her him and when he put a hand on her shoulder she jumped. 

"Oh, sorry Duo. Did you say something? I kinda zoned out there." Lenx said as she started on her pancakes.

"I asked you what was wrong." Duo said as he dug into his third plate of pancakes. Lenx sighed.

"I'll tell you later." She mumbled and Duo left it at that. After everyone had finished eating, they went off to various places around the facility. Heero and Kri had disappeared into Heero's room, probably working on hacking into computers while Trowa, Reiko, Wufei, Sally, and Noin had gone off to the Mobile Suit hanger to check up on their Gundams. Quatre and Cathrine had left to go grocery shopping, since they were running out of food. Duo had gone back to his room to put on a new priest outfit while Lenx had gone back to hers to take a shower. Duo had found Hokiboshi curled up in his bed with a stuffed toy that Lenx had found somewhere. 

__

~Lenx's Room~

Lenx sighed as she pulled on a sundress and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She grinned as arms encircled her waist and butterfly kisses were planted along her neckline.

"Did you find Hokiboshi? I've been looking for him for the past two days." Lenx asked as she and Duo left her room.

"Yep. He was sleeping in my bed with that stuffed animal you got him." Duo answered as he put his hands behind his head. Lenx nodded as she stared out the window again. Suddenly she smiled and pulled on Duo's arm.

"Hey! It's a nice day out, we should go swimming in Quatre's pool!" She said excitedly. Duo looked outside and nodded as Lenx ran off to tell the others. Five minutes later everyone was assembled in the living room except Cathrine, Quatre, and Relena, who were gone. 

"Why'd ya call us Lenx-chan?" Kri asked as she sat down on the couch. Lenx smiled from ear to ear.

"I think we should go swimming in Quatre's giant pool out back!" She said as she looked at everyone. Kri, Reiko, Noin, Duo, and Trowa agreed but it took a little convincing for Heero and Wufei to agree. The girls smiled and heeded back to their rooms to change while the guys did the same.

************************************************************************

Sorry to end it so short but I have to get off of the computer.

Duo: Yeah, she has to finish up some drawings.

Me: Yep! I'm an aspiring manga artist and I would like to start drawing and stuff.

Duo: Hopefully, her drawings will be better than they used to.

Me: Don't worry Duo-chan, they will.

Duo: Next chapter Trowa will be joining us in this little section!

Me: And some very interesting stuff happens when the group goes swimming!

Duo: So please review!

Me and the entire Gundam Wing cast plus Lenx, Kri, and Reiko: Happy Thanksgiving!

~*Shiroi Hikari and the God of Death*~


	15. Aki Wagami

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing but I do own Lenx, Kri, Reiko, Hokiboshi, Aki, and Sasori. I also do not own Dr. Pepper.

Me: Yo! Sorry about just doing a teaser last chapter but I had to get off of the computer. 

Duo: Yep.

Me: It was originally going to be a full chapter and I did that small part in five minutes.

Duo: What does that have to do with anything?  
Me: I dunno. I just wanted to say that for some reason. 

Duo: Whatever.

Me: Oh yeah! Today we have Trowa joining me and Duo in these little Author Note sections.

Duo: Yep.

Trowa: *Walks out* Why did you invite me?

Me: Because. You're my second favorite bishie on Gundam Wing.

Duo: Who's the first?  
Me: *looks at Duo like he's a stupid monkey* Dude, that's a stupid question.

Duo: Well, who's your first favorite?  
Trowa: You are Duo.

Duo: *blinks* Oh yeah! You told me that a couple of weeks ago! I just forgot.

Me: *rolls eyes* Whatever Duo.

Trowa: Can we get on with this chapter?

Me: Yes, we can Trowa-chan. 

****

Battle of the Heart

Chapter Fourteen: Aki Wagami

Ten minutes later everyone but Quatre, Cathrine, and Relena were assembled outside in their bathing suits. Noin had decided to play 'life guard' so she was just lounging around on a deck chair by Quatre's pool. Sally was trying to get Wufei to dive off of the diving board and the others were just swimming around. Lenx smirked as Duo swam over to her.

"Hey Lenx-chan, race you?" He asked. Lenx nodded and the two got ready.

"GO!" Lenx yelled as she dived under water and started swimming, Duo right at her heels. Suddenly Lenx was pulled back when Duo grabbed onto her ankles. She surfaced for breath while Duo kept on swimming. She glared at Duo who was grinning at the other end of the pool.

"You cheated!" She yelled. Duo shrugged.

"There wasn't anything in the rules about not cheating." He said and dove back under the water when Lenx sent a wave of water towards the spot where he previously was. Lenx sighed and shook her head but was shocked when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Lenx-chan?" A male voice called out from behind her. All activity in the pool stopped and stared at the young man with short auburn hair and one blonde bang that hung over his left eye standing by the gate to the pool. Lenx gulped and turned around, not believing who she saw. 

"A-Aki? I-is that you?" Lenx asked timidly. The man smiled and nodded. Lenx smiled happily with tears in her eyes and literally flew out of the pool and jumped into Aki's arms. 

"Aki! I missed you so much." Lenx said as she cried into Aki's shirt. 

"I've missed you too Lenx-chan." Aki said as he hugged Lenx tightly. Everyone that was previously in the pool and were now out, stared at the two. Duo was glaring at Aki, though he didn't realize it, and Kri was smiling slightly, as was Reiko.

"Um, Lenx-chan, do you mind telling us who this is?" Sally asked. Lenx stood up and nodded as she wiped away her tears.

"Everyone, this is my ani, Aki." Lenx said with a huge smile on her face. Duo sighed in relief when Lenx had said that Aki was her older brother. 

"Nice to meet you." Aki said as he bowed and then turned to Lenx.

"Lenx-chan, could you please introduce me?" He asked quietly. Lenx nodded and grabbed her towel off of a chair.

"Let's go inside and I can introduce you over lunch. I'm starving!" Lenx said and Aki laughed as he ruffled Lenx's hair up.

"You are still the same little sister I knew back home." He said as Lenx smiled up at him.   
"Let's go eat!" Duo shouted as he and Lenx raced into the house with everyone else behind them. 

__

~Ten Minutes Later~

Once everyone was dried off and dressed, excluding Aki, they sat down at the kitchen table. One of Quatre's maids had made them some sandwiches, which Lenx and Duo were chowing down on. Once Lenx was done with her third sandwich, she started to introduce everyone.

"Aki-chan, this is Reiko Toshoku and Kri Mizumi, my best friends and fellow Gundam pilots, Duo Maxwell, my counter-part and a Gundam pilot, Trowa Barton and Heero Yuy, also Gundam pilots, Sally Po and Lt. Noin, friends and pilots of some mobile suits. I will introduce you to Quatre and Cathrine when they get back." Lenx said and gulped down a glass of Dr. Pepper.

"What about Relena?" Reiko asked as she bit into her sandwich. 

"Oh yeah, I will also introduce you to the bitch-I mean Relena." Lenx said. Aki raised an eyebrow.

"That bad, huh?" He asked as he sipped on a glass of orange juice. Lenx, Kri, Reiko, Sally, Noin, Wufei, and Duo nodded gravely. Heero and Trowa just sat there.

"You have _no_ idea how bad she is. And she's the former queen of the world!" Duo said. Aki laughed and shook his head. Suddenly he yelped and jumped up from his chair.  
"What's wrong Aki-chan?" Lenx asked as she stared at him innocently.   
"I felt something furry and wet rub against my legs." He growled at her. Lenx brightened.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to introduce you to Hokiboshi!" She said and laughed at a glaring Aki. She picked up the soaking wet fox kit and started to dry him off with a towel.

"This is Hokiboshi, mine and Duo's pet fox kit. I thought I locked him in my room. Oops! Must of got out." Lenx said and grinned at her brother.

"You did that on purpose to freak me out!" Aki cried out. Lenx shrugged.

"So what if I did? You aren't going to do anything about it." Lenx said happily and stood up. Aki smirked.

"Who said I wasn't going to do anything about it?" Lenx gaped at him.

"B-but whenever I've tricked you before, you did do anything about it." She whined. Aki grinned.

"I'm starting now." He said and sat back down. Lenx stuck her tongue out at him and left the room, Hokiboshi in her hands. A few seconds after she had left, she stuck her head back in the kitchen.

"Um, Aki? How long are you staying?" She asked. Aki shrugged.

"I don't know. Probably a few days. It's been six years since I last saw you and I just recently found out where you were." Aki answered. Lenx nodded and walked up to her room. Duo stared after he and shook his head.

"So Aki, what are you planning to do to Lenx?" Duo asked. Aki looked up at the ceiling.

"I don't really know. Anyone have any ideas?" He asked. Kri, Reiko, Sally, and Noin brightened up.

"We do! We'll tell you our plan later on, okay?" Kri said and Aki nodded. Duo looked at her suspiciously but shook off his feeling of dread. _What are they planning? It probably has something to do with me and Lenx. _He thought as he left the kitchen, on his way up to Lenx's room. Aki stared after him and smirked. _So, Duo has the hots for my little sister. I'll ask Kri and Reiko if Lenx likes him too. _He thought as he grinned and bit into his sandwich. 

************************************************************************

I thought I did this chapter really good. I'm thinking about doing a love triangle between Aki and another person, but that probably won't happen because I have an even better idea on what to do with Aki.

Duo: If there is a love triangle, it better not be between Lenx and me.

Me: Dude! That's sick! Aki loves his little sister but not like that!

Trowa: She's right Duo. If that did happen, that would be incest.

Duo: *rubs head sheepishly* Oh yeah. Well, I'm just glad that Lenx is mine.

Me: Who said she was yours?

Duo: Well, I just assumed that since we were, well, sorta going out, that she was mine.

Me: Assumed?  
Duo: Yeah.

Trowa: *shakes head* You two are weird.

Duo: Don't give me that? I know that you like R-omph! 

Trowa: *covering Duo's mouth* Shut up Duo. 

Me: *stares at the two* Oooookay. Anyways, please review!  
~*Shiroi Hikari, Duo, and Trowa*~


	16. Duo's Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Episode Zero. I do own Lenx, Kri, Reiko, Hokiboshi, Aki, and Sasori. 

Me: Hello again! Sorry this took so long for me to get out. I had bad writers block. *sweatdrop* Anyways, I now have a muse, Hokiboshi, that will be helping me with Battle of the Heart. BTW, Hokiboshi is a fox, but he can speak.

Hokiboshi: Nice to meet you, now can we get on with the fic?

Me: Keep your pants on! *stops* Nevermind. 

****

Battle of the Heart

Chapter Fifteen: Duo's Past

Lenx yawned as she sat on her bed, staring blankly out the window. _I am so bored. Our last mission from Dr. J was three weeks ago, and Aki arrived one week ago. Those are practically the only exciting things that have happened. But I have a bad feeling that something will happen soon..._ Lenx abruptly sat up when her door slammed open. Kri came in with a grin on her face, Reiko, Cathrine, Sally, and Noin coming in after her. 

"Hello dear Lenx! We have some important business to discuss with you!" Kri sang out. Lenx's left eyebrow rose as she stood up and shut her door. 

"And what would that be?" She asked cautiously. Kri and Reiko glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes before turning serious. 

"Well, we would like to find out more about the guy's pasts." 

"And why would you want to know that?" Lenx asked her with a 'don't-lie-to-me-because-I-can-tell' look.

"Uh, because we're curious?" She supplied with a weak smile. Lenx stared at her blankly before grinning as well.

"Okay! I'm in!" Everyone smiled at Lenx's decision. 

"Great. Now, Lenx will have Duo, Reiko will have Trowa, Cathrine will have Quatre, I will have Heero, Sally will have Wufei, and Noin will make sure the guys don't catch on to what we are doing. She will also supply us with as much information she knows about Zechs and Relena's pasts. Lenx will also tell us of Aki's past, interviewing him if needed. Got it? Good. Get to work ladies!" Kri ordered and everyone slowly left Lenx's room. She sighed and shook her head while grinning.

"What did I get myself in to?" She muttered and lay back on her bed. Suddenly she jumped up again when her door was slammed open yet a second time. This time it was Duo.

"What is the deal with everyone slamming open my door!" Lenx screeched as she glared at Duo who grinned sheepishly.

"Um, I saw all of the girls leaving your room, so I thought I would come and check it out." He said and sat on a chair by the window.

"You mean spy don't you?" Lenx said teasingly and Duo stuck his tongue out at her. Suddenly Lenx grew serious. _Well, it's now or never._ She thought and stared at Duo.

"Duo, what was your past like?" Lenx asked quietly. Duo studied her for a minute before a sad look came to his eyes. He sighed and looked out of the window. 

"Well, I was a war orphan and I stole food with other war orphans to survive." (We are going into the past now)

~~~~~~~~~~~~_A.C. 187_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey! Damned brats!" A man yelled as a few boys stole his food. A boy with long hair looked back and chuckled.

"You can send the bill to the alliance!" He called back but quickly looked up when he ran into someone.

"Itai." He mumbled.  
"Oh, I'm sorry." A priest said as he tried to help Duo up.

"Hold it!" Someone yelled at the two.

"Uh-oh." The boy said and hopped over the priests' head. 

"Sorry!" He yelled back as he ran away. The priest just looked at him with a surprised face.

"Oh brother. They did it again." The man that had yelled at the boys earlier said.

"I do feel sorry for these war orphans, but their _always_ doing this..." Another man said as he helped the priest up. 

"That went well, huh, Duo?" One of the boys that stole the food said to the long haired boy. 

"Yeah! And tomorrow we'll sneak into the military warehouse!" Duo answered as he munched on an apple.

"Nani!? Isn't that kinda..."

"If they catch us, we're toast!" Some of the boys argued. 

"Hmph! It's just a fluke that we've lasted this long anyway. We might as well go all the way!" Duo growled.

"Run! RUN!" The boys screamed as they ran away from firing soldiers. 

"Firing without warning...Are those guys nuts?!" Duo shouted as he ran away.

"Soldiers don't care about women and kids!" One of his friends cried.

"Stop it! What'd we ever do to you?!" Duo said as a group of people who the group had previously stole from destroyed the boys' home.

"Don't give me that crap! I can't _believe _you idiots actually went after the alliance's food stores!" A man yelled.

"But...but this is our home! If you bust it up, where are we supposed to go?!" One of the boys cried.

"The Maxwell Church has offered to take you in. Be grateful!" The same man yelled at the boys.

"A...church?" Duo mumbled. 

"Don't! I said _quit it!_" Duo yelled. 

"What's going on?" Father Maxwell asked as he walked into the room where Sister Helen and Duo were.

"This boy...he won't let me cut his hair." Sister Helen said as she tried to hold Duo down and cut his hair at the same time.

"Well _duh!_ Bad enough I gotta wear these weird clothes...I can't let you cut my hair as well..." Duo cried. 

"But it's all scraggly and tangled. It's unhygienic." Sister Helen argued. 

"I like it like this!" Duo argued back.

"Sister Helen, let Duo have his way." Father Maxwell intervened. 

"But..." Sister Helen said but Father Maxwell just gave a small nod to her. Ten minutes later Duo stood up with his hair now in a braid.

"So...there you go. No complaints, right?" Sister Helen said as Duo swung his new braid around.

"Heh, heh! Yeah! Makes it much easier to move around. It won't get in my way when I steal stuff!" Duo said happily.

"Are you still talking like that?" Sister Helen asked and Father Maxwell laughed.

"Duo...there's no need for you to steal as long as you're here." He said.

"Oh, that's right! I'm supposed to be begging now, not stealing." Duo said thoughtfully.

"Begging?" Father Maxwell asked.

"Isn't that how it works? I mean, a church is kept up by the townspeople's donations..." Duo said as he put his arms behind his head.

"Oh my, for a child...!" Sister Helen said. 

"You're right, it's just as you say." Father Maxwell said as he smiled at Duo. 

"Yeah! So don't get all high and mighty!" Duo said. Sister Helen and Father Maxwell looked at each other and smiled at Duo's words. 

"You say there's no God?" Father Maxwell asked.

"Yeah! If there really was a God, then wouldn't he make it so there weren't any more wars? And if there were no wars, there wouldn't be any more orphans like me." Duo said as he sat on Father Maxwell's lap.

"Duo...wars aren't started by God...but by people. What people begin...people must end for themselves." Father Maxwell said.

"Hmmm. So it doesn't matter if God exists or not?" Duo asked.

"Th-that's not so!" Sister Helen said quickly.

"Then the only God in this world is the God of Death." Duo said.

"Duo, you don't believe in God, but you believe in the God of Death?" Sister Helen asked.

"Yeah! I've never seen any miracles, but I've sure seen lots of dead people!" Duo said. Father Maxwell and Sister Helen were speechless for a moment before they started to laugh.

"Dear me, it's hard to argue with you." Sister Helen said.

"You say the _strangest_ things." Father Maxwell said as the group laughed. 

Duo stared as more injured soldiers were brought into the church. He turned a corner and listened to what one of them was saying.

"No matter what...we've got to capture the base at point G2! That's the only option we have left!" He said and a round of 'Yes sir!' chorused around the room. _It's starting all over again. We were living happily until just yesterday. _Duo thought sadly.

"Just one mobile suit! If we can get that, then freedom will be ours!" The captain said. 

"Haven't we heard enough of this...?" Father Maxwell asked as he walked towards the captain. 

"What did you say?!" The captain shouted angrily. 

"Didn't Heero Yuy once say..."We, the people of the colonies, didn't come to live in space so we could fight"... No matter what happens, we must not fight." Father Maxwell said. 

"Bastard! I dare you to say that again!" The captain yelled. 

"I'll keep saying it over and over. We must not fight." Father Maxwell replied calmly. 

"Shut up!" The captain said and knocked Father Maxwell to the floor.

"Hey!" Duo shouted as Sister Helen ran over to the fallen priest. 

"Stop it! Please! Please, no more." Sister Helen begged. The general, a woman, walked over to Sister Helen and smacked her.

"Shut up! We've got to have total solidarity! Why are you confusing people with useless talk of peace at a time like this?!" She shouted angrily. 

"They might be alliance spies..." The captain said.

"Hm, it's possible." The general replied back.

"B-but..." Sister Helen stuttered.   
"Shall we make 'em confess?" A soldier asked the captain. 

"Hey, wait!" Duo screamed as he ran into the room. All eyes turned to him as he spoke.

"All you want's one mobile suit?! I'll go steal one for you! And in return, I want you guys to get out of here! This is supposed to be a peaceful place!" Duo yelled at them.

"Hmph. The brat's talking nonsense." The captain smirked. 

"I may run, and I may hide, but I don't tell lies like you guys." Duo said angrily.

"Say what!" The captain shouted. 

"Duo! Don't..." Sister Helen said.

"One mobile suit! Coming right up!" Duo said as he ran out of the Church.

"Duo!" Sister Helen cried desperately. 

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Why?! They all used to hate war just the other day! Why go start another one?!" Duo said angrily as he jumped the wall.

"Intruder!" A soldier yelled. 

"I hate the alliance too! But...but still!" Duo mumbled as he kept running. 

"Stop! Stop or we'll shoot!" Two soldiers yelled at Duo as he ran past them. 

"If you want a war so much...then why don't you jerks go fight each other!" Duo yelled. One of the soldiers started firing, but the other grabbed his shoulder.

"S-stop, he's only a kid!" He said.

"Yeah, so what? All the colonists are our enemies!" The one that was firing said. _They keep making orphans like me...!_ Duo thought as he looked around. _There! _He thought as he saw a truck with a mobile suit strapped to the back. 

"Huh?" The guard said as Duo ran past. 

"Hey! Who's in there?!" He shouted as Duo jumped into the truck, starting it up as more soldiers came running. He quickly stepped on the gas pedal and drove out.

"Don't let him get away! Fire!" The soldiers yelled. Duo swerved and tried to avoid the bullets as best as he could. 

"I'm only alive through luck anyway. If someone's gonna do the dirty work, it should be me..." Duo said as he drove back towards the church. 

Duo stared at the broken remains of the Maxwell Church.

"No..this...can't be..." He said quietly. 

"D-Duo" Sister Helen's weak voice reached Duo's ears and he ran to where she lay on the ground, covered in blood. 

"I'm glad...you're safe." She said and coughed up some blood.

"Sister!" Duo cried.

"Don't make us worry like that. Father was...worried about you...even to the end..." She muttered.

"I-I'll go get a doctor!" Duo cried.

"Th-the alliance came...and attacked. But we...couldn't leave...the church." She said.

"W-was it my fault?! Because I stole the mobile suit from the alliance?!" Duo asked.

"F-Father was so noble. H-he kept...preaching peace..." 

"That's not noble! That's just dumb! What's the point if he's dead now!" Sister Helen reached up and put a hand on Duo's cheek.

"Duo...m-may you...have God's...blessing." Sister Helen said and her eyes slowly shut while her hand fell to the ground with a thump. Duo stared at her dead body as tears streamed down his face. Suddenly he let out scream.

245 people were killed. The colony's rebellion was suppressed by the Alliance and OZ's crack troops. People came to call this incident "The Maxwell Church Tragedy."

"Hey, didya know that kid's a Maxwell Church survivor?" A soldier asked another as he pointed back into the cell where Duo sat. 

"Wow...guess he cut a deal with death, huh?" The soldier replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~_A.C. 192~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"With this spaceship, we could've gone beyond the solar system." A man in a spacesuit said as he walked with his partner.

"But it's of no use to us now. We'll just let it sleep until it's day comes." He continued.

"So, where is it?" His partner asked.

"Back to Earth. I want to relax, lulled by the ocean waves." The first man said.

"Hmph. Sounds like just your thing." His partner said.

"Yep. So long Professor G." The first man said as he waved and left.

"Yeah..." Professor G muttered.

"Leggo! Lemme go!!" Duo yelled as the guards held him.

"Let him go." Professor G commanded. 

"But..." The guard argued. 

"Just let him go." G said again and when the guards had left, turned to Duo.

"Kid...I'm impressed you were able to sneak aboard. My security system should've been perfect. How did you do it?" G asked. 

"That's a trade secret. But if it helps your pride, I'll say it was pretty tough." Duo said.

You're an interesting kid." Professor G said as he laughed. 

"I'm no kid! My name's Duo. Duo Maxwell, who may run and hide, but never tells a lie." Duo said.

"Maxwell...? Heh, heh. Like Maxwell's demon, eh?" G said.

"Nope, not just a demon. I'm the God of Death!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lenx stared at Duo as he finished his tale.

"Wow. You went through a lot." She said and Duo smirked at her.

"Yeah. It was pretty tough. But I don't think it's as bad as your past." He said and Lenx stared at him sadly.

"Whatever Duo. How about we stop talking about sad things and go get something to eat? I'm starving." Lenx said as her stomach growled. Seconds later Duo's growled as well.

"Yeah. Let's go. I think I saw a pizza in the fridge." Duo said and stood up. Lenx followed him out of her door and the two went to eat downstairs.

************************************************************************

End! I thought that was pretty good. Of course most of the chapter was just taken out of the Episode Zero manga. Ja ne and please review! *Shiroi Hikari*


	17. Heero's Past and Kri's Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I do own any characters that I made up.

Me: Hello again! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been pretty busy. Well, without further ado, on with the chapter!

****

Battle of the Heart

Chapter 16: Heero's Past and Kri's Past

Kri smirked slightly as she walked towards Heero's room, a small chant going to through her head._ I get to bug Heero. I get to bug Heero. I get to bug Heero until he tells me about his past. _She knocked on his door and quickly got rid of her smirk, though she was still chanting in her head. She waited for a muffled 'hn' and when she heard it, let herself in. Heero sat in front of his laptop, busily typing away.

"Hey Heero, do you have a minute?" Kri asked sweetly. Heero stopped typing and turned to her.

"What is it?" He said in a monotone voice. 

"Um, what was your past like? I've been wondering for a while..." Kri said quietly as she sat on a chair by the door. Heero stared at her for a minute for turning back to his computer. Kri frowned, but then smirked again. _So, he's not going to tell me. Well, I'm just going to have to sit here and wait for him to tell me._ She thought and started her chant back up. Heero tried to ignore Kri's presence, but it was sort of hard, considering he was the 'perfect soldier'. He turned to her, annoyed.

"You're not going to leave until I tell you, right?" He muttered. Kri nodded, not even flinching when Heero gave her his trademark 'death glare'. 

"Fine. But after I am done, you have to tell me about your past." Kri nodded, smiling to herself.

__

~Heero's Past~

A.C. 175, April 07

The man who killed Heero Yuy, the leader of the colonies, did not leave his name in the history books. _*shows Heero Yuy getting shot* _However, the OZ organization, which was then just a group of special operatives... must surely have counted this assassin among its members. There can be no doubt that the single shot this man fired, changed the course of After Colony history...

A.C. 198 _Heero Yuy_

"Odin Lowe. You're a musician?" An airport bag-checker asked a tall blonde man with a young boy at his side.

"Used to be. Now I just carry it around as a hobby. I'm traveling with my son." The man, Odin Lowe, said. 

"Your destination is X-18999. I thought that colony wasn't completed yet?" The bag-checker asked as he checked Odin's ticket.

"Like it says, we're not going there for a vacation." Odin said and pointed to the screen on the computer.

"A former musician, doing hard labor like colony construction?" The man asked as he gave Odin back his card.  
"I've been told I'm an odd one." Odin said and grinned before turning to the boy at his side.

"Let's go." As they waked along the airports halls, Odin turned to the boy.

"Hey, try to act a bit more like family, eh? That's our contract." Odin told Heero.

"Hn. Okay, _dad_." Heero responded and smiled. 

X-18999 is the newest space colony, due to be completed in A.C. 189. It's an unusual project. Not only is X-18999 funded by the colonies' foundations, but the Alliance Space Force was heavily involved in its design.

Heero stood silently, looking out of the window of his and Odin's hotel room.

"Whatcha looking at?" Odin asked as he came into the room.

"The void of space...which took everything away from you? Or...your own image, a face without a name?? Odin said as he sat a briefcase down on the desk.

"Why...did you come to this colony?" Heero asked, turning to Odin.

"To abandon you." Odin answered simply. 

"Soon, there';; be a coup d'etat here. You'll take advantage of the confusion to settle down at this colony. You know how. I've taught you everything you need to survive." Odin said as he took a violin out of the briefcase, showing a sniper rifle hidden beneath it.

"And...who are you going to kill this time?" Heero asked as he pulled a gun on Odin.

"Septem, of the Alliance Space Force. This'll be my last job. So you should go to school and live a normal life." Odin said, not worried about the gun.

"I'll decide what I am going to do." Heero said coldly as Odin smirked. 

That year, uprisings and rebellions were frequent. The colonial revolutionary army, led by Quinze, took eight Tragos mobile suits stolen from the Alliance, and advanced towards Colony X-18999's main command center.

Heero and Odin sat on the roof of their hotel, observing what was happening below.

Hn...there seems to be a rather clever man in command." Odin remarked as he watched the chaos below him.

"The rebels are just amateurs. They need to take out the frontline command center, or they'll be individually targeted." Heero said as he held a sniper/grenade launcher in his arms. 

"That right. That's why they need men like me." Odin said.

"That's a nice train of thought."

"Yeah...Here's one last bit of good advice. No matter what happens, follow your feelings." Odin as Heero stared at his back.

"Once...some idiot fired a single shot...and changed the course of history. After that, I left the organization, and just lived from day to day." Odin said. Suddenly, two soldiers walked onto the roof.

"Hey! What are you doing over there?!" They yelled. Odin quickly spun around and through a knife at one of the soldiers, hitting him in the chest. While the other soldier was distracted, Heero ran forward and knocked him off his feet. The soldier hit his head on the ground, becoming unconscious. 

"However carefully you plan. you never know if some fool is going to change the future." Odin said as he took off the soldiers uniform.

"So, you may as well do what your heart tells you, so you won't regret it later. That's the right path...for people who live life in the present." He said as he put the uniform on.

"Okay, this is goodbye." Odin said as put the soldiers helmet on.

"Don't overdo it. You're old now." Heero told him. 

"Huh. Not something I want to hear from a kind." Odin responded and smiled. 

"Don't get killed." Was the last thing Odin said before leaving. Heero watched him go before grabbing his gun and running towards the main command center.

"Septem!" Odin yelled as he spotted the general in the command center. 

"O-Odin Lowe?!" Septem yelled.

"Y-you bastard!" One of Septem's recruits said. Odin shot, but one of the recruits ran in front of Septem and took the bullet instead. Odin cursed and quickly ran off.

"Open fire! Don't let him get away!" Septem screamed. Odin kept running as bullets bounced off the walls around him. He grunted when one of the bullets hit him in the leg. _Dammit!_ He thought and kept running.

"Instructor Treize! The enemy command center vehicle is escaping!" Someone yelled.

"No matter. Leave it." Treize commanded. Suddenly one of Treize's soldiers was hit from behind.

"They've broken through." Treize remarked. He turned his head toward where Heero was standing among the smoke. Heero picked up his gun, and aimed it.

"He's aiming!... A-at us!" Noin yelled to Treize. Treize gritted his teeth as Heero shot. 

"Instructor Treize!" Noin yelled as she watched the explosion. Heero dropped the gun and walked off. 

"H-hold it! D-don't!" One of the soldiers yelled at the retreating Heero. 

"Stop...the battle is...already over." Treize said as he collected himself.

"Noin, are you alright?" Treize asked the young woman.

"Yes...thank you." Noin replied back.

"Good...everyone's alright." Treize mumbled, welcoming the darkness. 

Odin grunted as he wrapped his wound with a piece of cloth.

"Are you alright?" He heard a voice ask him. He turned his head, seeing an old guy standing behind him.

"Oh, it's you.

"Don't worry. This place will blow with one press of this button. 

"I see..." The man said and pulled out a gun.

"You want me silenced? No need for that." Odin said.

"No. This is _revenge_." The man said and fired. Odin grunted as the bullet hit him in the chest. 

"D-did you m-mean to do this...ever since you hired me?" Odin growled as the man left.

"Heh. How ironic." He muttered.

"Odin!" Heero yelled as he leaned down next to Odin.

"Hey...I shoulda listened to your advice. I've gotten old." Odin mumbled and grinned at Heero.

"Wait here. I'll secure us an escape route." Heero said and stood up.  
Too late. Listen, don't forget what I told you...before we left. It's the last lesson...this old fool can give you." Odin said, struggling to breathe. 

"T-the last few years...we spent together...weren't so...bad." Odin said before closing his eyes for the final time. Heero stood there, staring at Odin's dead body. He heard a noise and looked on the floor. Odin had dropped the control to blow up the bombs that he had placed in the building. 

"So this...is the job you left unfinished." Heero said as he picked it up. He left the building, turning to look at it one last time, before pushing the button and blowing it up. 

Heero walked along the rain washed streets, thinking about what had happened. Nothing is known of the subsequent past of the boy who would later be known as Heero Yuy. (I know, I already had him called that. But what else would I call him? Boy?)

~_A few years later~_

Heero walked along deserted streets, when he heard a voice.

Hey..." He turned and saw an old man sitting in an alley.

"You have good eyes...want to become a gundam pilot?" The man asked. Heero was silent for a moment, as he remembered what Odin Lowe had taught him. _Do as your hearts tells you. That's the right path._   
"Sure."

__

~End of Heero's Past~

Kri stared at Heero, more somber than she was when she had asked him about his past.

"Wow. That's a lot to go through for one so young." She said quietly. Heero nodded and turned back to his computer. 

"Yes... Now, remember our deal? You have to tell me about your past." Heero said and Kri sighed.

"Okay." She said and started.

~Kri's Past~

A young girl around the age of five walked among the rubble of what was once her home. Beside the pile of rubble were three bodies. The girl stood in front of the pile, her tears mixing in with the rain that was falling around her.

"Okka-san, Otou-san, Nii-san. Why did you leave me? Why can't you stay with me?" She cried. She heard a noise behind her and spun around. A young woman stood there, gazing at the girl and the dead bodies sadly.

"Little one, what is your name?" She asked the girl.

"Kri Mizumi." The girl said quietly. The woman smiled at her.

"I'm Sasami. Would you like to live with me, Kri?" The woman asked kindly. She had known the Mizumi's, and cared for their son when Kri was born. Kri nodded and walked over to the woman. The two then left the pile of rubble behind them, going on to a new future. 

__

~Five Years Later~

"Kri! Get up! It's time for your training!" Sasami yelled as she banged on Kri's door. Kri quickly got up and dressed. She grabbed a piece of toast and ate it before going into the training room in the back of Sasami's house. When Sasami had taken her in five years ago, she did not realize that Sasami was going to train her to become a gundam pilot. She didn't mind it though. She liked training and was always prepared to fight. She walked into the training room, ready to start.

"Kri! Get out of here and go to Dr. J! He will continue your training! Hurry!" Sasami yelled over the noise of the attacking mobile suits. Kri nodded. She wanted to have Sasami come with her, but she knew that would go against Sasami's orders. She grabbed a picture of her family and Sasami off of her dresser and left the house, running in the alleys and in dark areas where she would not be seen. 

Kri stopped at a large building, and looked at the address that Sasami had give her before she left. _This is the place the paper says. _She walked into the building and noticed that it was not anything that she was expecting. It was all concrete, and no one was there. She walked towards a door, but was stopped by a voice.

"What are you doing?" Kri turned around to face a girl about her age, and took her hand away from the doorknob she was about to turn.

"I am Kri Mizumi, friend of Sasami Shirotoki. I am looking for Dr. J." Kri said in a monotone voice. The girl stared at Kri a moment longer before grabbing a walkie-talkie like thing from her pocket. Kri couldn't hear what the girl was saying, as she was a good distance away from her. 

"Dr. J will be here in a minute." The girl said and stared at Kri some more. Soon a man with a cybernetic arm came into the room.

"Ah, you are the young girl that Sasami-san told me about. Welcome. I am Dr. J, and I will continue your training to become a gundam pilot. This is Reiko Toshoku, she will be your partner in training from now on." He said and pointed to the girl who Kri had 'met' first. Today Kri would start her training as a gundam pilot.

__

~End of Kri's Past~

Kri finished her tale and yawned, she was getting sleepy.

"So, you trained with Dr. J as well. Hn. That's not that much of a coincidence if you ask me." Heero muttered and went back to typing on his laptop. Kri stood up and yawned again.  
Yeah, whatever Heero. Now that we've told each other about our pasts, I'm going to bed. Oyasumi Nasai." Kri said and smiled when she heard a faint 'oyasumi' from Heero. 

************************************************************************

There. I hope you liked it. I know, Kri's past was sort of boring but I couldn't think of anything else to write about. And I was originally going to do Kri's past in a different chapter, but since I haven't updated in such a long time, I decided to do it this chapter and give you a nice long one. Ja ne and please review!

*Shiroi Hikari*


	18. Reiko's Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I do own any characters that I made up.

Shiroi Hikari: Hiya! Sorry it took me so long to do this chapter. I had writers block.-_- Anyways, only four-five more chapters left in this fic, maybe less. Oh yeah, I'm not going to write Trowa's past in here, since most of us already know it. If you don't know, just e-mail me and I will send you it or something. And only Reiko's past will be shown.

****

Battle of the Heart

Chapter Seventeen: Reiko's Past

Reiko silently watched Trowa as he worked on his Gundam. She was thinking about how she was going to ask him about his past. Suddenly it hit her: She would just ask him. After that thought, Reiko sweatdropped. _Jeez, Lenx's stupidity is starting to rub off on me._ She thought with a small grin. So, she decided to take her 'Lenx thought'. She walked up to Trowa, and watched him for a minute.

"Hey Trowa, do you think you can tell me about your past? It's been bugging me for a while..." Reiko said as she sat next to him. Trowa looked at her and then went back to his work. At first Reiko thought he wouldn't say anything. She was about to leave when he spoke, making her jump.

"I will tell you." He said quietly as he stopped working on his Gundam and turned to her. Reiko sat there expectantly.

__

~Ten Minutes Later~

After Trowa had finished his tale, Reiko viewed him with a newfound respect, not that she hadn't respected him before. 

"Well, I guess I'll tell you about my past then." She said quietly as her eyes took on a faraway look.

__

~Flashback~

A young Reiko walked along the streets of her town, or at least what was left of it. Her eyes were lifeless, and dried blood stuck to her. Her parents were dead. Her brothers and sisters were dead. Her friends were dead. Her whole town was dead. Except her. She looked up at the sky as rain started to pour down. 

"Why am I cursed to live my life alone? What have I ever done to you?" She asked the sky as she started crying. Suddenly she was enveloped in a hug. She sniffed and looked at the person who was hugging her. The person looked back at her.

"Who're you?" Reiko asked quietly. The girl grinned.

"I'm Lenx. Why were you crying?" Lenx asked curiously. Reiko sniffed again.

"My family is dead, and so are all of my friends." She said as a new set of tears stung her eyes.

"Not all of your friends are dead. I'm your new friend, right?" Lenx asked hopefully. Reiko looked at her a moment before smiling.

"Yep. Now we are friends. Where's your family?" Reiko asked her newfound friend. Lenx's eyes saddened.

"They died too. Now I live with my older brother, Aki." She said and pointed to a tall blonde behind her. He smiled at Reiko, who smiled back.

"Say, you wanna come live with us?" Lenx asked, staring at Reiko hopefully. Reiko hesitated, but nodded. _I might as well go. I have nowhere else to go anyways..._ She thought as she and Lenx ran back to Aki. 

__

~End Flashback~

"Eh, pretty boring. But the rest Lenx already told you, or at least told Duo. And since it involves both of us, I'm afraid I can't tell you the rest." Reiko said as she stood up and stretched. Trowa just nodded and went back to his work. Reiko quickly went back up to Lenx's room, where the other females were waiting. She stepped in the semi-dark room and shut and locked the door behind her. 

"Well, did everyone find out about the pasts?" Cathrine asked. All of the females nodded.

"Okay then. Um, do you think we should tell each other?" Silence met her, and then heads shaking. 

"I agree. We will keep their pasts a secret. Oyasumi!" Cathrine said as she left the room. Everyone except Lenx left the room, each muttering an oyasumi to each other. Little did they know that Aki and Duo stood down the hall, watching the females leaving the room. Aki turned to Duo.

"What do you think they were talking about?" He asked as Duo shrugged.

"Probably girl-talk. Who knows. I certainly don't want to know. But then again, they could be talking about us." He mused. Suddenly his and Aki's eyes widened. They ran to Lenx's room, pounding on the door.

"Lenx! Open up!" Aki shouted. Suddenly a fuming Lenx in her pajamas glared at the two.

"What?" She snarled.

"Uh, were you talking about us with the other females?" Duo asked nervously. Lenx blinked and frowned.

"No. We were talking about...girl stuff." She said and slammed the door. Duo and Aki blinked as they walked down the hall.

"Okay, that never happened." Aki said and Duo nodded, agreeing with him.

************************************************************************

Eh, sorry it was so short. Well, this chapter ends the 'pasts saga'. And one more thing(I sound like Uncle from Jackie Chan...), there are only around four-five more chapters left in BotH. And the ending is going to be sad. Anyways, Ja ne and please review!

*Shiroi Hikari*


End file.
